Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous
by Mallikad
Summary: Post-Series. Literati. Luke and Lorelai are married, Rory and Jess are back in Stars Hollow, throw in the rest of the bunch and you know that Gilmore Girls is back. xD
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** I usually write for Veronica Mars, GG is so new to me and very different from VM. I hope I'm doing the characters justice.

**A/N:** **Voiceovers** are in **bold**.

**A/N:** Post-Series.

* * *

It was cold. Snow was falling and Taylor had organized yet another event to commemorate the season. As if there weren't enough. Some carnival or the other. Or maybe it was a fair? Who cared anyways.

Rory was sitting on the bench in the gazebo waiting for her mom. Apparently Michel had had some sort of breakdown and yelled profanity at an old lady. Lorelai had left her with the words 'damage control' ringing in her ears. So Rory took to sitting on the bench all by herself, like the pathetic loser she felt like at the moment. Her eyes wandered over Lane who was dragging Zach to some tacky game, Babette who was giving Kirk a speech about something or the other, Luke who was talking to Jess. Rory's head snapped back to Luke. **Jess? What the hell is he doing here?**

At least he couldn't see her. "He hates Stars Hollow." She thought wryly. What was he doing? Stalking her?

Things had turned out very strange since she'd last seen him in Philadelphia. Something had formed, or maybe re-formed, between her and Jess after something had trickled away between her and Logan. That didn't stop Logan from screwing with her relationship with Jess, though. After a huge blow up, when skeletons six, seven years old had been brought out of their closets, Rory had left, not wanting to deal with the fall out. She quickly made her way down the steps, careful not to slip, and that's when she nearly had a heart attack.

"Rory!"

She could pinpoint the exact moment she was sure her heart stopped functioning normally. As soon as her name left his mouth she knew she was a dead woman.

She continued her pace, pretending she didn't hear him, running from him as if her life depended on it. **Why did I never eat vegetables? I could run so much faster if I had eaten vegetables. **

She was so focused on running from Jess that she ran right past her mother.

"Hey, Flo Jo!' Lorelai yelled out. She ran after her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Rory stopped and faced her mom.

"He's here."

"He? Who he? David Bowie?"

"Jess."

"Was that like yes but with a J?" Lorelai questioned. "Kinda' like no but with an F. Fo. We could turn that-"

"Mom! Jess! Jess, Luke's nephew Jess. Jess Mariano, Jess."

"Oh." Lorelai said as the seriousness of the situation dawned on her. "The hoodlum has returned." She deadpanned.

"Mooom!" Rory whined.

"Look, Rory-" Lorelai was cut off by another voice.

"Rory!"

Rory slowly turned around. "What?" She asked harshly. Suddenly they were seventeen again.

"Hey, Jess." Lorelai greeted awkwardly.

"Hi, Lorelai."

"What do you want?" Rory yelled bluntly.

"Straight to the point." Lorelai thought.

"You." Jess replied seriously.

"They are _not_ beating around the bush here." Lorelai mused inwardly.

"Monosyllabic boy returns." She joked, attempting to lighten the tension. They both ignored her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go force Luke to make me coffee."

Rory and Jess were still staring at each other defiantly.

"You can't just waltz into town after months and demand me back. What? Did you think I would lunge for you? That I would fall into your arms?" She said, slightly harsher than she intended it to be.

"No." Jess answered honestly. "I know you, you're not like that. I just thought we could talk."

"Jess Mariano wants to _talk_? Jess, you're uncle is Luke. Talking isn't exactly your forte. Unless it's jabs or sneers or snarky comments."

"Fair enough." Jess conceded. "I may not be able to rattle of Luke's menu in ten seconds like you and your mom, but I can talk, Rory. You know that."

Rory blamed it on the cold, maybe it was shock, maybe even insanity that made her say what she said. "Fine." She relented. Maybe it was love.

But right now she'd go with insanity.

"Thank you." Jess replied. "The bridge?" He asked.

"Whatever." Rory shrugged, before leading the way.

Jess smiled. Yup, they were definitely seventeen again.

* * *

Seven Months Later..

"Rory!" Jess yelled. He poked his head out of the bathroom and saw her lying in bed, her head under a pillow. He sighed.

"Rory!" He yelled again. She groaned and mumbled something incoherent. Jess walked over and wrestled the pillow from her grasp.

"Give that back." Rory grumbled. Jess rolled his eyes good naturedly. He went to take a shirt from the dresser.

"Rory, your mom is gonna be here in 20 minutes to take you dress shopping. And who do you think she's gonna blame if you're not up by then? That's right. Me." He pulled his shirt over his head. At least now she was sitting up in bed. She stared at him blearily for a few seconds before making her way to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're mean." She grumbled. He smiled at her.

"I'm evil, now go shower." He hit her butt as she turned around which earned him a glare. He stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

---

"Honeys, I'm home!" Lorelai yelled as she opened the front door to her daughter and Jess's house. "In the kitchen!" Came Rory's response.

"You two are decent, right?" Lorelai said, before entering. "You have nothing to fear." Jess said. "It took me 30 minutes to get her out of bed."

"Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed. Jess rolled his eyes at his future mother-in-law. "There was nothing dirty about that." He protested.

"Do you have to say that everytime?" Rory asked. Lorelai pretended to think deeply. "Yes."

Jess chuckled. "Like we didn't see that coming. Coffee?"

Lorelai clapped her hands like a small child. "Please, can we keep him?" She asked Rory, putting on a puppy face. Rory grinned. "If he makes pancakes and bacon."

Jess turned to her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yup." She quipped.

"I always knew you were just using me for my skills."

"Your body is all I want."

"Ew, mother in the room."

"Future son-in-law and husband who won't be making coffee, pancakes or bacon if you two don't stop." Jess threatened playfully, even though the coffee was already dripping in the pot and the bacon and pancakes were halfway to Rory's plate.

"Please, Jess, just like talking in monosyllables runs in the family, so does the lack of the Gilmore girls resistant gene." Lorelai said seriously.

"I don't think anyone has that gene. We always get what we want." Rory added.

"Yes, but Jess and Luke seem to be extremely lacking it. They do anything we ask, whereas others still have a grain of immunity-"

"Funny." Jess deadpanned.

"-self-respect-"

"I'm leaving." He threatened.

"-dignity-"

"Make your own coffee."

"I love you, Jess." Rory interjected.

"Sure, you do." That didn't stop him from giving his fiancé a smile though.

"Smiling, now are we? See, I knew you wouldn't be surly and sarcastic for the rest of your life." Lorelai was clearly enjoying herself.

"Honey, I'll let you have your way with me if I can shiv her." Jess deadpanned.

Rory grinned at the playful banter between her mother and Jess.

"And that's our cue to leave." Lorelai said, throwing Jess a mock glare.

"Come on, loin fruit." She drained the last of her coffee and headed for the door.

Rory stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Mom, I'll be right there, you go ahead."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Fine, but hurry. You can make out later."

Rory put her arms around Jess' neck and gave him a kiss which he gladly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll see you later?" He asked. "Yup." Rory replied, popping the p.

"And remember, you can't see the dress. So if I say close your eyes, you must close them." Jess nodded, but Rory could tell he was patronizing her.

"I mean it. Or else I will read Fountainhead aloud. _Loudly_." She threatened him.

Jess feigned hurt. "And that after Ernest said such nice things about you." Rory stuck her tongue out at him. Jess grinned and gave her another kiss before she took a piece of bacon and headed for the door.

"Oh." She said and turned around as if she had forgotten something. Jess looked at her questioningly, an eyebrow raised. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Rory."

* * *

"Rory, what about this one?" Lorelai pulled what seemed like the 100th dress off a rack and shoved it in her daughter's face.

"Too Beyoncé."

"I give up." Lorelai exclaimed dramatically, plopping herself down on a chair. Rory joined her. "I'll just get married in my pyjamas. That'll make a splash." She deadpanned.

Lorelai grinned. "Nice idea, however I think Jess might appreciate a little effort on your part, especially since he has to wear a tux."

"Good point." Rory replied. She let out a sigh, scanning the store for a rack they might have missed.

"Hey, honey..." Lorelai trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy you and Jess are getting hitched. And not just the hitched part, but that it's you and _Jess_."

Rory smiled at her mom. She knew it was hard for her mother to let her daughter go. Luke had told her so.

"Thanks, mom. I- _we_ appreciate it."

"You know I didn't like Jess before and you know that I took to him when you moved to Hartford, all responsible and cleaned up. He's a really good guy, Ror, and I couldn't be happier that you turned down Logan's proposal."

"I know all this mom, you've told me before, and I love you for it."

Lorelai gave her daughter a watery smile and wiped at her eyes. "I know that you know, I just wanted to tell you again. You mean everything to me, Rory. I love you, kiddo."

"And I love you, you know that." She put her arm around her mom.

"It's just hard to know that you've found someone who doesn't make you miss your mommy so much. Someone you love as much as you say you love me, someone who loves you as much as I love you. I'm supposed to love you the most."

"I can be shared." Rory joked. "Mom, I love Jess more than anything, but you'll always be my mother, my best friend. No one can replace you, okay? I'm your loin fruit."

"That you are." Lorelai grinned, wiping at her cheeks. "Damn allergies. Must be the fabric."

She wiped away the remaining tears and breathed in deeply, regaining her composure. "Okay, let's go find a dress that'll drive Jess crazy."

"I already know what drives Jess crazy." Rory said, smirking.

"Dirty!" Both Gilmore women exclaimed at the same time, laughing.

"I'm gonna be right down the block, mom." Rory added, referring to the distance between her childhood home and her home with Jess.

"I know, loin fruit." She replied, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"So can I help pick bridesmaid's dresses too?" Lorelai questioned.

"Of course, it's your duty as maid of honour."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Rory and Jess, sittin' in a tree-"

"Mom!" Rory laughed, playfully swatting her arm.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, we're in a store."

"I'll go sing outside." Lorelai practically skipped to the door.

"Don't you dare." Rory said, running after her.

* * *

**Please, please review.**

**If not for me, then do it for Jess Mariano.**

**xD**


	2. They Shoot Marianos, Don't They?

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** This is kind of a season eight. Takes place three years after season 7. Rory and Jess are 25. Rory finished the Obama Trail.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"So..." Lorelai said as she and Rory plopped down at Luke's.

"So what?" Rory asked, putting down her bags and throwing her mother a wary glance.

"So when are you gonna tell your grandparents about the rock on your finger?"

Rory grimaced. "Right, I forgot about that." She sighed. "I dunno. Never?" She suggested.

Lorelai gave her a look. "Rory, she will find out. She's Emily Gilmore. Remember how she found out you broke up with Dean? And then conned you into bringing Jess over for dinner?"

Rory let out another sigh, this time a bit bigger and louder. "I guess I'll tell her this Friday." She grumbled.

"Good child." Lorelai smiled, patting Rory on the head.

* * *

"Jess?" Rory yelled, closing the front door behind her and placing her bags on the floor.

"Upstairs." Came his reply.

She took one of her shopping bags and bounded up the stairs. She found him typing at his laptop. Probably working on a new book.

"Hello." She greeted him, breaking him out of his trance. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, did you have fun?" He typed a few more words before closing the document.

"Yes, I did." Rory replied, giving him a kiss.

"And look what I got." She said proudly. She pulled Almost Famous out of a plastic bag. "I was thinking, tonight we could watch it and order pizza."

Jess cheekily smiled back. "That's all great Rory, but whatever you're planning, I'm not doing it."

"Doing what?" Rory asked innocently.

"Don't play blonde, Rory. Whatever you want me to do that's so bad you need to butter me up first."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You have trust issues."

Jess stared at her, arms folded over his chest, waiting for her to crack.

"Fine." Rory relented after about 2 minutes of silence, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Friday night: you, me, my mother and Emily & Richard Gilmore."'

"Oh, hell, no." Jess replied, turning back to his laptop.

"Jess-" Rory started to whine.

"No way, Rory! Your grandmother hates me."

"No, she doesn't. She just doesn't know you.

"You do realize that that's what people say when they know they're wrong? That person actually hates the person they're trying to convince? You know that, right?"

"Look, it'll be fun-"

"At least tell me Luke will be there."

"He has to work." Rory replied in a small voice.

Jess sighed.

"Look, Jess, it'll be the perfect time to announce our engagement."

"Won't they get it when they receive the wedding invitation?"

"Jess, _please_. Just this once. Then it'll be over and one with. Please."

"Fine, but I will not be held responsible for any deaths and/or injuries that may occur."

"Duly noted. I'll take the rap. As long as you come visit me in jail."

"Conjugal visits. The phrase alone. Of course I'll come."

Rory smiled.

* * *

_*Ding Dong*_

Lorelai rang the bell. "How did you get Jess to agree?" She whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Just asked, you know." Rory shrugged.

Lorelai grinned. "You bribed him, didn't you?"

"It was the only way." Rory whined before the maid opened the door. She took everyone's coats and motioned them towards the living room.

"Lorelai, Rory, hello." Richard greeted them, not having noticed Jess who was hanging behind Lorelai.

"Hey, dad." Lorelai greeted as she sat down.

"Hi, grandpa." Rory greeted, kissing him on the cheek. She turned to her fiancé. "Grandma, grandpa, this is Jess Mariano. Grandma, you remember him, right?"

"Oh, yes, how delightful." Emily said, the light sarcasm evident in her voice.

Richard just extended his hand jubilantly, clearly eager to meet the young man.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said, shaking Richard's hand and then turning to smile at Emily.

Rory smiled hopefully at her mom, if this was how the rest of the night went, then maybe there wouldn't have to be any casualties. Richard served their drinks and sat down next to Lorelai, leaving Rory and Jess together on a couch and Emily alone at the 'head'.

"Hey, dad, did you know that Jess has written two books?" Lorelai said as she saw her mother about to comment on something. She would not let Emily Gilmore ruin the night.

"Did you now?" Richard asked, clearly interested.

"Yes, sir, I did. But they're published by a very small independent publishing house."

"Jess owns half of it, and a bookstore too." Rory chimed in, proudly. "Plus, The New York Times called him one of the great writers of our time. And I think it was the Wall Street Journal, but I'm not sure, they said that his style was reminiscent of Hemingway."

"So I take it you like Hemingway." Richard remarked. He smiled at the boy, finally someone of the younger generation with some good taste in books.

"Yes, sir, I do." Jess replied, relaxing a bit. Rory wrinkled her nose, which caused Richard to chuckle.

"I know how much Rory dislikes him, she prefers... what's that woman's name?"

"Ayn Rand." Jess and Rory replied at the same time. Lorelai smiled at the little moment while Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have a first-edition Hemingway if you would like to see it."

"I would love to." Jess replied as he followed Richard into the study, the same one he had had that ridiculous fight with Rory about five years back.

"Rory, are you coming?" Richard asked, when he saw his granddaughter sitting on the couch.

"Oh, yeah, sure grandpa." Rory replied. She had actually hoped to hear what her grandmother really thought of Jess, but headed towards Richard's study.

"Lorelai, how could you let her date that... that... hooligan again?" Emily hissed as soon as Rory was out of earshot.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Mom, he's a good guy, he's not a boy anymore." She defended him.

Emily pursed her lips. "I don't see what was wrong with Logan."

"Euhm, everything.

"Well, I still think he was better."

"Excuse me, ma'am. Dinner is ready."

"Yes, thank you. Please go fetch Richard and our guests in the study." Emily replied as she headed for the dining room. Lorelai downed the rest of her martini.

"It's gonna be a long night." She muttered to herself before following her mother.

--

Dinner was going well, everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Jess and Richard, who were discussing the best and worst works of Hemingway. Suddenly there was a lull in the conversation and Emily saw her chance in the opening.

"So Jess, you were the one that crashed Rory's car, am I right?" Jess immediately tensed up, Rory and Lorelai shot Emily death glares.

"Mom." Lorelai scolded. "That was a long time ago."

"Not to mention that it wasn't his fault." Rory said, pointedly looking at her mom.

"Yes, Ma'am, that was me." Jess replied, keeping his temper in check. It was a testament to how much he'd grown that he didn't lose his cool. Rory ignored her fiancé.

"Well, he was driving." Emily said, sipping her wine and also ignoring Jess' answer.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he asked a possum to jump in front of the car so he could swerve and crash it into a pole." Rory said sarcastically.

"Lorelai, did you hear her tone?" Emily said shocked.

"Personally, mom, I think she's right."

"And even so, he's just a writer." Emily said, finding a new tactic.

"Now, Emily." Richard started, getting offended. "There's nothing wrong with writers. Some of the greatest minds in history were writers."

"Plus, he co-owns a bookstore and publishing house." Rory added.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry if you-" Jess started to say when Lorelai interrupted him.

"No! You don't have to apologize for anything. _She does_." She glared at her mother.

"I most certainly will not."

Jess stood up. "Are you going to run away like last time?" Emily asked coldly.

"Mom!"

"Grandma!"

"Emily!"

The three Gilmores exclaimed at the same time.

"No, ma'am. This seems like a family matter, I was gonna catch some air and come back when you guys sorted this out." He replied courteously.

"Jess, sit." Lorelai ordered. "You're family now, meaning you can stay."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You weren't _this_ hospitable when your daughter was dating Dean or heaven forbid, Logan."

Rory showed her ring. "He's real family, grandma."

Emily and Richard's eyes widened in shock.

"Congratulations!" Richard said.

"Is _this_ why you turned Logan down?" She shrieked, ignoring her husband.

"I did not want to spend the rest of my life with Logan!" Rory yelled, hoping that once and for all, her grandmother would get it. She was sick and tired of always having to defend her decision.

"He was such a nice boy." Emily sighed wistfully. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Logan slept with five different girls while we were dating and stole a yacht. Jess apparently bribed a possum to run in front of a car, and Logan is the good guy?" Rory said in disbelief.

"Mom, where would you like us to have you committed?" Lorelai deadpanned.

"Look, Mrs. Gilmore, I really do love Rory-" Jess tried, trying to calm the situation down.

Emily snorted.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I think it's time we leave." Lorelai said, coldly looking at her mother.

"It's quite alright." Richard replied, standing up and guiding his guests to the door.

"Rory, I'm terribly sorry about your grandmother's behaviour." He apologised.

"It's not your fault, grandpa." She said, giving him a hug.

"Jess, I do apologise." Richard shook the young man's hand.

"It's alright, it was a pleasure to meet you sir."

Richard smiled. "The pleasure was all mine." He turned to his daughter. "Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Father."

"Drive home safely."

"Yes, watch out for the possums." They heard Emily yell.

"Dad, may _I_ close the door?" Lorelai asked politely.

"Yes. Yes, you may." He replied, confused.

"Okay-dokey then." Lorelai smiled at him before yelling out to her mother. "Goodbye, mother!" She slammed the door as hard as she could and made her way to the car where Jess was hugging Rory.

"She went too far this time." She grumbled as they all got in the car. "It's one thing to attack me, but to attack you and Jess." She turned on the ignition and screeched out of the driveway.

"Jess, I am so sorry-" Rory started.

"_So_ sorry." Lorelai added.

"If I had known-"

"She had no right-"

"We should disown her-"

"Can we do that?"

"I don't know. I'll check online."

Jess smiled. "It's fine. I was kind of expecting it."

"No, it's _not _fine. You're a great person and her blaming you for everything is _not_ fine." Rory added, clearly still hurt by her grandmother's actions.

"By the way, brownie points for not shivving her." Lorelai said as she turned into Stars Hollow.

Jess chuckled. "By the way, Rory, a possum?"

"Well, it was the only way I could bring my point across." She protested. They all laughed and the rest of the ride home passed by in silence. But a comfortable one.

"Do you guys wanna go to Luke's? We never got to desert." Lorelai asked as they neared the town square.

Jess looked at Rory and raised his eyebrows in question. She shook her head.

"Rain check. We'll just walk home."

* * *

"Jess, I am _so_ sorry, I never should have forced you to come along." Rory started as soon as Jess had opened the door and she went in.

"Rory, it's _fine_." He said, stressing the word 'fine'. "I knew what I was getting into at the start of the evening. I love you, okay?"

"And my disturbing family?" She pouted.

He smiled at her. "_And_ your disturbing family. Although your grandfather is a very nice guy."

Rory smiled. "He is, isn't he? And he adores you. Your love for literature helps."

"At least this dinner went over better than the last Gilmore dinner I attended." He mused, remembering his last venture into Emily Gilmore's world.

"Oh, yeah, and we fought about your football eye." Rory smiled, thinking back on their ridiculous fight.

Jess fidgeted. "Actually…"

"Rory looked up at him. "What?"

"I have a confession." He smiled slyly. Rory wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

"I didn't get that black eye from a football."

"You didn't? Then where-" She knew it wasn't from Dean, that much had been cleared.

"A swan."

"A swan?" She asked sceptically.

"It beaked me!" He defended himself.

Rory tried to hold back her laughter. "It- it _beaked _you?"

"Ha ha. Laugh, why don't you. It was a vicious bird, it could have blinded me.' He defended himself using the same arguments he had used 5 years ago. Rory burst into laughter.

"Uh-huh." She said, still giggling.

"Fine, laugh. I'm going to go get out of this suit. When you're done, maybe we'll talk."

He made his way to the stairs.

"Aww, Jess, "Rory said, following him up the stairs. "I'm sorry about laughing." She said sincerely, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tell you what, to make up for the lousy evening and for laughing at you, we can watch Almost Famous again. And I'll even let you pick desert."

"I'm gonna need that in writing."

"I'll gladly put pen to paper."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Jess!"

"_Pinky promise_?"

"Fine." She sighed. "Pinky promise."

He kissed her forehead.

"But first, let's get you out of that suit." She practically shoved him up the stairs.

* * *

Lorelai pushed open the door to Luke's Diner with a sigh. It had been a long night so far.

"Hey." Luke greeted, a coffee pot in one hand, and leaned over to give his wife a kiss. "Back so early?"

Lorelai plopped down on a stool at the counter.

"Rory and I got into a fight with that woman who calls herself my mother. Seriously though, how do I know that I'm not adopted?"

"Lorelai-"

"No, really, that would explain a lot. I mean, look at _her_ and then at _me_. Worlds apart, right?"

"Lorelai!"

"What?" She replied exasperatedly.

"You're rambling. What was the fight about?"

"Jess."

Luke snorted. "Shocker." He deadpanned.

"Oh, no, not like that. Jess was great, the whole evening. He didn't do a thing wrong."

"Then what happened?"

"My mother started tearing Jess down-" Luke started nodding in understanding. "- and so naturally Rory and I came to his defense." She took a sip of her coffee before adding, with an air of surprise, "My dad defended him too."

"Your dad?" Luke asked, equally surprised.

"Yeah, when my mom started hating on writers."

"What else did she bring up?" Luke sighed.

"The car crash of '02, the writing thing, that she thought Logan was better for Rory and Jess and Rory's engagement." Lorelai smiled, relishing the memory of the face her mother had pulled when she'd seen Rory's ring. "I thought she was going to go meet Stalin then and there."

Luke chuckled. "Isn't the expression 'meet your maker'?"

"Exactly."

"So how're Jess and Rory?" He asked, refilling her cup.

"Rory is more upset than Jess, obviously."

"Obviously."

Lorelai turned serious. "If you could find out how Jess really feels about this… this _attack_ by Stalin, that would be nice. I don't think he'll tell me or Rory."

"I'll talk to him." Luke said, comforting Lorelai. "Man to man."

She smiled. "Monosyllable sr. versus Monosyllable jr."

"Ha. Ha." Luke deadpanned.

* * *

**Jess commands you to review. If you do, you get a free kiss! xD**

**Review!**


	3. A Stars Hollow Matter

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** The huge part in _italics_ at the bottom is a _flashback_.

**A/N:** This is obviously Literati centered but I'm gonna add stories from different characters too (Luke, Lane, Lorelai, Sookie, Kirk, …). And thanks for all the reviews!

**Takes place a couple years after season 7. This is "season 8" but forwarded about 3 years after season 7 (Kinda' like what they did with One Tree Hill). So Rory and Jess are 25. Jess is a writer. After finishing the Obama Trail, Rory returned to Stars Hollow and started working for the Stars Hollow Gazette, that's why they live in SH now.**

* * *

"Jess?!" Luke yelled as he opened the back door to his nephew's house. "Jess?!"

"I'm coming!" Came a reply, followed closely by thuds which Luke assumed could only mean Jess was making his way down the stairs.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just wondering how the dinner went." Luke fidgeted with his hands. He had gotten better, but never quite gotten the hang of the whole heart-to-heart concept.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Coke? Juice? Water? Beer?"

"Jess, you do realize you act evasive when something goes bad."

"It went fine."

"Just fine?"

"Look, I went, ate dinner, made small-talk, it was fine." Jess picked up a book from the table and headed for the living room, his uncle trailing behind him.

"Jess, you're not seventeen anymore. You _can_ tell me if something's bugging you."

"If I do, will you shut up?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"I will." Luke replied solemnly.

Jess sighed. "It was okay… just… some of the things Emily said affected me a bit more than I would've liked. It… hurt… a bit." He stared at the floor, unable to look his uncle in the eye. Jess wasn't good at talks, not unless they were with Rory or about books or something random and platonic.

Luke nodded at Jess' previous statement. "And Richard? What did he say?"

"He was okay. He's a nice man."

"How did Rory and Lorelai react?"

"Hell hath no fury like a Gilmore girl pissed."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think Lorelai had it in her to defend me like that."

"Well, you've grown on her." Luke shrugged.

"The cease in glares and putting the blame on me for everything that went wrong kind of tipped me off but thanks anyways, Horatio."

Luke rolled his eyes. His nephew was just fine.

"So, you're okay, right?"

Jess dropped the book he'd been fiddling with on the coffee table and glared at his uncle.

"No, uncle Luke, I did _not_ book a ticket to California if that's what you were wondering."

"No, Jess-"

"Look, all I want is for the town to stop seeing me as the hoodlum I never was."

"No one sees you like that Jess."

"_Please_, yesterday Taylor 'shadowed' me in Doose's to make sure I actually paid for my beef-aroni. And you and Lorelai apparently still see me that way. Isn't that what this little interrogation is about? You guys think I'm gonna bail again."

"No, we don't." Luke said, trying to calm down his nephew. "We were worried you might be more hurt than you were letting on. We were concerned, okay? Besides, Lorelai knows you've changed. I always knew you were a good kid, Jess. So did Rory. And everyone else here knows too. They're just too insane to show it."

"This whole town's an experiment gone wrong." Jess said, slowly growing less agitated.

"But we love it all the same."

"Yeah." Jess said absentmindedly.

He shook his head, realizing what he had agreed to. He shoved his uncle. "Thanks a lot."

"What'd I do?" Luke asked, truly confused.

"We've become part of the experiment now, I hope you know that."

* * *

"Jess! Hurry, we're going to be late." Rory stood at the bottom of the stairs, impatiently waiting for her fiancé.

"I'm coming!"

She heard him thundering down the stairs in an effort to hurry up.

"Jeez, it's just a town meeting, we're always late, why break the tradition now?" He hurriedly put on his shoes.

"Because you know the town, especially Taylor, Babette and Miss Patty. Any minute we're not there is a minute more they'll try to plan our wedding. _Without us_."

Jess quickly grabbed his car keys. "Enough said."

--

"Okay, now as I said before being so rudely interrupted by Lorelai," Taylor said, throwing a glare the woman's way, "No matter how symbolic the bridge may be in Rory and Jess' relationship, we cannot use it."

"What, the tarp hasn't been doing it's job?" Luke replied, slightly agitated. He and Lorelai had gotten there extra early because they knew Rory and Jess would be late, and even they knew that the fate of their wedding was at stake.

"Au contraire, Luke, it has been doing it's job splendidly, however, the bridge is just not practical."

"Aww, come on, it'll be cute. Don't ya think, doll?" Babette said as she turned to Miss Patty.

"I think it would be wonderful, Taylor."

"I- I do have to agree with them on this one, Taylor." Kirk added.

Taylor shook his head. "No, you people have to understand that it just won't work-"

"How about we let Rory and Jess decide?" Lorelai said loudly.

"Please, that hoodl- I mean, fine boy," Taylor quickly changed his words when Luke and Lorelai shot him death glares, " make a decision like that?" He scoffed.

"Jess isn't five, Taylor. He can make rational decisions. Does it all the time."

"Yeah, and my daughter has a good head on her shoulders too, always has."

"I'm not questioning their common sense-"

"You should question your own." Luke muttered under his breath, loud enough for only Lorelai to hear.

"- I am merely worried that while they are blissfully in love, they are not able to think clearly."

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Lorelai asked.

"I think I'd like to hear this also."

"Well, we all know- Luke, your grass has grown higher than and inch and a half and I simply will not condone it." Taylor cleared his throat as the two latecomers entered the room, this causing him to abruptly change the statement he was going to make. "Jess, Rory, hello. There are two seats in the back."

"Thanks, Taylor." Jess said as he took Rory's hand and guided her towards two chairs in the front.

"You came right on time." Lorelai whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lorelai, what are you talking about?" Taylor covered badly.

"Yeah, mom, what are you talking about?" Rory asked, even though she had a nagging suspicion.

"Yeah, Taylor, what are you talking about?" Babette asked, playing along.

"Yeah, Taylor." Everyone else chimed in.

"Why are you turning against me?" He questioned, getting flustered, especially since Jess was staring him down.

"It's fun to see ya squirm." Babette said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"I agree." Jess added.

"You be quiet." He pointed his gavel at the young man in front of him.

"Taylor, put the gavel down," Rory said, putting a protective hand in front of Jess, "And tell us what's going on."

"Luke's grass was more than-"

"He won't let you hold your wedding on the bridge!" Lorelai yelled out.

"Lorelai!" Taylor yelled at her, slamming down his gavel five times to emphasise his anger at her.

"I'm sorry, but she's my daughter and I will not let you plan her wedding. If we have it your way the party will end at 7 and everyone will be in bed by 8."

"Hey, I go to bed at 9."

"That's not much better." Kirk chimed in. Taylor stared him down.

The whole town soon started shooting off their suggestions and arguments.

"But why not-" _(Babette)_

"It'll be fun-" _(Morey)_

"It'll be romantic-"_ (Sookie)_

"I like the idea-" _(Lane)_

"We cannot-" _(Taylor)_

"Let them decide-" _(Lorelai)_

"It's not-" _(Taylor)_

"_Their_ wedding, _their_ choice-" _(Lorelai)_

"I will not allow-" _(Taylor)_

"It's simple-" _(Lorelai)_

"You are so-"_ (Taylor)_

"_Their_ wedding-" _(Lorelai)_

"Out of line, young lady!" _(Taylor)_

"_Their_ choice!" _(Lorelai)_

Miss Patty took Taylor's gavel and banged it three times. Rory had enough. She stood up next to Taylor and shoved him to the side, something that earned her a proud smile from Lorelai.

"Look, Jess and I will plan the wedding we like, we will have the wedding where we like, when we like, and if you guys don't like it then just go ahead and pay attention to your own lives because we are not changing a thing."

Kirk raised his finger. "Yes, Kirk, you are all still invited." Rory said before he could open his mouth. "Thank you." She said before sitting back down next to Jess.

"Nicely done." He whispered in her ear.

"I do have my talents." She replied cheekily.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, this meeting is now dismissed and will continue next week." Taylor announced, flustered, banging his gavel once again.

--

"And once again nothing productive was discussed during this meeting." Luke said as he Lorelai, Rory and Jess entered the diner.

"The tradition still stands." Jess replied, heading behind the counter with Luke while the two ladies sat down.

"By the way, honey, way to stand up to everyone. I didn't think you had it in you." Lorelai said proudly while her daughter cringed.

"I was mean, wasn't I?"

"No. No, you weren't. This is your wedding and you were right, it's up to you and Jess, not Stars Hollow, to plan it."

"I agree." Luke said, bringing over some coffee while Jess arrived behind him with the french fries.

"I just don't get why they care so much." Jess said, taking a fry.

"Because they do." Lorelai shrugged. "They love you guys." Jess snorted.

"_They do_." She insisted. "_Both_ of you. And they just want it to be perfect."

"Yeah, well, although their input is touching, I think we'll pass." Rory said.

Jess nodded. "But the bridge was a nice idea." He added.

"Yeah." Rory mused, deep in thought.

"Well, anything you guys want, it's up to you, don't let Taylor tell you otherwise." Luke said.

"When have we ever?" Jess asked.

"Well, you not, but Rory might just be nice enough to do what Taylor wants."

"Gee, thanks uncle Luke. I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"You know what I mean."

"We know, Luke. Thanks." Rory quickly said, trying to avoid a fight.

* * *

Their table was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere, there were markers of various colours and lengths littering the table and the floor, countless candy wrappers were strewn across the entire kitchen almost resembling the bread crumbs Hansel dropped in the forest.

Jess rubbed his forehead wearily. "Okay, so we have about 50 guests, right?" He asked, looking at the papers strewn across their kitchen table.

"Where's the list?" Rory asked from the counter where she was pouring herself more coffee. It was nearing midnight and she and Jess had been busy the entire afternoon finalising the guest list and trying to track down everyone they might want to invite.

"I'm looking for it." He replied, moving about papers, rumpling a few in the process.

"Watch it!" Rory cried as she sat down. God forbid one of her precious lists was damaged.

"I am. Geez, Hitler, chill."

"Oh, very funny."

"I thought so." He pulled out a paper and held it up in the air triumphantly. "Got it."

"I'm not Stevie Wonder here. I can see."

"Antsy tonight, are we? You ready?"

"Hit me."

"Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Christopher, Liz, TJ, Jimmy, Lily, April, Sasha, Taylor, Kirk, Babette, Morey, Miss Patty, Pete, Paris, Lane, Zach, Bootsy, Matt, Chris-" Jess rattled off in one breath.

"Never mind, I get it. All of Stars Hollow basically."

"Yep." He replied, popping the p. He glanced at the list and then at Rory who was fiddling with her sock, trying to think of someone they might've forgotten.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I have one more name, but don't get upset, okay?"

She shot him a wary look. "Okaaaay." Her answer was hesitant.

Jess breathed in deeply before plunging in. "Maybe we should invite Dean." He said tentatively.

Rory looked at him like he had just become a republican. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I just thought, he's your friend, and, he does still live here, it would be a bit rude to invite the whole town and not include him." Jess answered quickly.

Rory smiled. She was touched that he would do that for her. "But you hate him." She replied, remembering their memorable fight about a year and a half ago.

_*Flashback*_

"_Will you please stop hiding behind the Dean excuse?!" She yelled at him._

"_It's not an excuse, it's the truth!" He yelled back._

"_That was years ago!"_

"_And yet he keeps on rearing his ugly head back in the picture."_

"_Oh my God, Jess! Are you honestly still threatened by him?!"_

"_Rory, during our entire relationship, you always treated me like the bad guy, and Dean like the good guy. Everyone saw it that way! Everyone! After Kyle's party, who do you think was blamed for the damage caused by the fight?! It sure as hell wasn't Dean!!"_

"_You can't blame me for that!"_

"_Please, Rory! He punched me for no reason at all, I defended myself and you blamed me for it!"_

"_I did not blame you!"_

"_Rory, the way you looked at me when the cops arrived said enough!"_

"_Oh, and the way you looked at me was all pure love, right?!"_

"_What did you expect?! He made it seem like he was defending your honour, and you made me feel like crap!"_

"_Gee, I didn't know you were so miserable the entire time we were dating."_

"_I was not miserable! The point is that you would always compare me to Dean, and no matter what I did, no matter how much I loved you, you would always love him more."_

"_Take that back." She was livid now. "How dare you even suggest that?!"_

"_Fine! You were in love with the idea of him, then!"_

"_Oh, please."_

"_Well, you did date that blonde dick from Yale."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Rory, I did hate him, and we're not going to be best buddies, but I think it's time to let everything go. That's the main reason we failed last time. Everything came out." He took her hand. "I don't want us to fail this time."

Rory smiled at him, before leaning in to kiss him. It was times like these she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Jess was a great guy, he didn't let many people in and he showed even fewer people the side he was showing her now, and the fact that he let down his guard with her made her feel special. Something she hadn't felt from anyone other than her mother.

"You're a stand up guy, Jess Mariano. You know that, right?"

"Hold on, one second."

"What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna get a tape recorder."

"For what?"

"To record that last bit." He smirked.

She swatted his arm. "And then there's that." She replied, standing up to put her mug in the sink.

* * *

**During the town meeting, I added the names of the people saying it so you guys could imagine it better.**

**Please review. Jess was happy with the last chapter's reviews but he wants more.**

**xD**


	4. Stab And Yell

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** This chapter is kinda' short and filler, but it's needed in the story.

**A/N: Voiceovers** are in **bold**.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Rory sat on the couch. She was making a list. She always made lists. Usually they were on paper, tonight the list was in her head. She was home alone. And no, she hadn't felt the sudden urge to put booby traps all around the house should someone decide to break in.

Jess was still working. Luke had called him into the diner due to an insane, unforeseen mad rush. So Jess had gone. Because that's the man he had become now. Rory smiled to herself. He didn't run anymore. He didn't hide.

"_You could have told me you were failing school. You could've told me your dad came to see you. But you didn't! You ran away. You left, Jess! You left __**me**__! You just took off without a word! And it hurt!"_

"_Can you put yourself in my shoes for one minute?! Can you manage that, Rory?!"_

"_You could have come to me!__"_

"_When will you start seeing that I couldn't?! I was so screwed up, Rory. I always felt inferior to Dean, always! I was lost, and after that party, it felt like everything was going wrong. I could __**not **__come to you!"_

Back to the lists, she was making a list of all the things she could've possibly done different in her and Jess' relationship. She shook the memory from her mind. Ever since her little trip down memory lane the night before, she kept on remembering parts from their most memorable fight. **I think it even made the Stars Hallow Gazette even though it happened in Philly. **

She didn't want to think about it anymore. Logan wasn't here to cause trouble anymore, she had Jess, everything was fine. She smiled to herself when she thought just how domesticated she and Jess had become. She had been incredibly surprised when Jess suggested settling down together, even more surprised when he had suggested Stars Hollow. He had said that it was because her job was at the SH Gazette and her commuting from Philly just seemed stupid. She had told him that her SH gig was just temporary. He had recanted by saying he could work from here. The business would work well under Chris and Matthew and he could write from here. Finally, she had caved, and he had promised her that when she gets a job at a bigger newspaper, she would move in a heartbeat and he would follow her.

Rory stood up to get some pie from the kitchen. She loved how he had said _**when**__ you get a bigger job, Ror_. He had faith in her, which was a hell of a lot more than she had in herself sometimes.

"Okay, Gilmore, stop fretting and thinking. Pie and Willy Wonka." She gave herself a pep talk as she scanned the fridge for her pie. She found a dish of cherry pie with the knife still on it and pulled it out. She carefully cut herself a slice, put the knife back on the pie and made to put it back in the fridge. She saw the knife wobble and before she knew what was happening it fell. Her reflex was to stick out her foot. The knife landed painfully in her foot before clattering to the floor.

"Shit!" Rory cursed out loud. She quickly closed the fridge and took some kitchen towels, putting pressure on her foot. Hopping around like an idiot she quickly hopped up the stairs, leaving the knife and blood to be cleaned up after she had tended to her foot.

"Stupid, stupid reflexes." She thought as she hopped up the stairs, blowing an erratic piece of hair from her face.

--

Jess wearily unlocked the door to his house before shutting it quietly. He saw that it was dark and figured that maybe Rory had gone to bed early. "Or maybe she's in the kitchen." He thought when he saw the light was still on. He walked in. "Ror?"

Their kitchen was huge and well-lit. There were plenty of things to notice in the kitchen. Pictures, books, a Hello Kitty toaster. But the only thing Jess saw was a huge kitchen knife on the floor, surrounded by blood. If you thought that you knew what it felt like to have the wind knocked out of you, don't think it anymore. Because you don't. You don't know how it feels, not until you find your house empty and see blood and a 5-inch knife on the floor.

He heard a thump come from upstairs.

"Rory?!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs. He rushed into their bedroom and saw light from the adjoining bathroom. She was leaning against the doorway. It took him only two strides to reach her and pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, babe." She greeted. Somewhat surprised at his greeting. She'd heard him call her name and had tried hopping to the door, not getting further than the bathroom door before he was upstairs. "Okay, Jess, I can't breathe. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Rory, I come home to a semi-dark house and find a 5-inch kitchen knife on the floor, surrounded by blood. That's what's wrong. What happened?"

He let go of her and she hopped to the bed, motioning for him to follow her.

"Well, I was sitting in the living room, bored, thinking. And then I had the sudden urge for pie. Now, you know me, I love pie. I remember once, my mom-" Jess smiled at her rambling "-made me wake up at like 6 a.m. all for the sake of pie. Anyways, I went to the kitchen, cut a slice, and put the pie back. The knife fell and as a reflex, I stuck out my foot."

She pointed at her now bandaged foot. "Airgo, hole in foot and me unable to walk properly."

She looked over at Jess, a little bit embarrassed. He looked considerably less pale and more calm now then he did when he first sprinted into the bedroom.

"You stuck out your foot?" Jess smiled.

"It was a reflex." Rory protested, defending her actions. "It's not like I thought, hey, let me jam a knife in my foot." Jess continued suppressing a smile, but Rory could tell he was doing his best not to laugh.

"You're mocking me!" She chastised him. He threw up his hands. "I'm not, I swear."

She tried to stand up, grabbing his shoulder to gain her balance. "Well, you got beaked by a swan, that's not much better."

"I can't believe you are now using that against me." He pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, please," she scoffed, "you're "hurt" little face won't work now."

"Says the Queen of the little "hurt" face."

"Whatever. Can you please carry me down?"

Jess got down on one knee. "Oooh, I love piggy back rides." She smiled.

He chuckled. "I know you do."

"Fly, Dumbo, fly."

"Don't make me regret this." He grumbled as she continued giggling.

* * *

"You _what_?"

"I got a cripple foot." Rory repeated into the phone to her best friend, Lane.

"How on earth did that happen? Too much foot sex?"

"Ew, Lane, no. A knife fell and I stuck my foot out as a reflex."

"You've got some weird reflexes." Lane said, laughing at her friend's stupidity.

"I know, I know. Spare me the lecture, I already got it from Jess."

"Speaking of, is he still okay with inviting Dean to the wedding?"

"He seems to be. I mean, it's weird, he suggested it, so maybe he doesn't want to fall back on his own idea, I don't know. But when I asked him this morning if he was still okay with it, he replied with an 'of course'."

"Huh, going back to monosyllables. Interesting."

"You think it means something?"

"Well, I've never been one to decode Jess' feelings, that was always more your forte, however, I think that if Jess really wasn't okay with it, he would do something about it. And he definitely wouldn't suggest inviting the guy. Unless he was hoping for a fistfight or something."

"I hope that's not the case."

"Rory, I was kidding, it's not. Stop stressing. If the guy wants Dean there, then the guy wants Dean there. All you can do is hope for the best. And hope that you can walk soon."

"Yeah…"

"Okay?"

"Thanks, Lane."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

* * *

"Jess, its fine. I can walk." Rory protested as he pulled up at Luke's Diner.

Jess snorted. "Fine, I can limp." She grumbled.

"Rory, just _lean_ on me, okay. I promise I won't carry you."

"I just don't wanna make it look worse than it is." She hooked an arm around Jess' neck and hopped up the Diner steps before hopping all the way to the counter by herself while Jess closed the door, shaking his head at her antics.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked, pouring her a cup of coffee as Jess got behind the counter to get his own drink.

"She stabbed her foot." Jess said before Rory could reply.

"It was a reflex!"

Jess shot her a smile. "Sure, it was."

"It was!"

Luke looked like he was trying his best not to laugh.

"You know, I once had a similar occurrence." Kirk chimed in.

"Oh, boy." Luke said, heading off to dole out more coffee.

Jess and Rory exchanged amused looks as Kirk launched into his story.

"It was 1996, the winter carnival. Taylor had put me in charge, naturally. It was cold, I had almost given up hope. You see, the Montgomery kids had-"

"What happened, Kirk?" Jess asked in an attempt to hurry up the conversation.

"One of the spotlights got too heated up, shards of glass fell and I stuck my head out to catch them, as a reflex."

"A ha!" Rory said, "See, as a _reflex_."

"You do realize you just compared your logic to that of Kirk, right?" Jess whispered in her ear

Rory sighed. "It's the post-traumatic stress."

* * *

Emily could only think of one other occasion that she had needed to swallow her pride and come to Stars Hollow to make an apology to a man she really didn't want to apologize to. It was for the happiness of her daughter. This time it was for the happiness of her granddaughter, but the situation was very much the same.

She knocked on the door of the Mariano household. She knew Jess was home because his car was in the driveway, and well, he was a writer, he worked from home.

"Kirk, we do _not_ have any salt you can borrow, for the fifth time." Jess said as he opened the door. "You're not Kirk."

"No, I'm not."

He continued to stare at her.

"Can I come in?" Emily asked.

Jess opened the door further and motioned for her to enter.

She took a seat on the couch and Jess sat down opposite her. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked politely, wondering what on earth Emily Gilmore was doing here.

"No, thank you. I just came to talk."

"Well, Rory's not home, but I can call her if you want."

Emily shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'm here to talk to you."

"To talk to _me_?"

"To apologize." She added, seeing his confused look.

"Ah."

"Yes."

Jess' face turned serious.

Emily cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I love Rory, I want the best for her, and sometimes I can get a bit overprotective of her."

"I know the feeling." Jess said.

Emily nodded. "I may not always understand this, and her, but I do love her, and I want her to be happy. And when she's with you or talks about you, she's happy. And I accept it and I'm sorry for the way I treated you at dinner and for the things I said. I hope that that dinner will not keep you from attending other dinners in the future."

"Apology accepted. And I'll try my best to come as much as possible. It's kind of hard with commuting and all."

"Commuting?"

"Yeah, I work from here, but sometimes I'm desperately needed at the bookstore or publishing house and then I need to go to Philadelphia."

"That's very impressive."

"Thank you."

Emily stood up. "Well, Jess, I think it's time I be off. Have a nice day. And I'll see you at the next dinner?"

"You'll see me there, Emily."

"Unless you're in Philadelphia of course."

"Unless I'm in Philly."

"Okay, see you then."

"See you. Oh, and give Richard my regards."

"I will."

**Rory agreed with Kirk on something and Emily Gilmore apologized to me. **Jess shook his head. "I need to get out of the house more."

* * *

**That whole foot incident actually happened to me. But before you mock, it really was just a reflex.**

**Review!**

**This is a shameless plea. xD**


	5. The Lorelais' Last Bachelorette Party

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** **Voiceovers **are in **bold**.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but it's a really long chapter (specially for you, my loyal readers :p). I'm trying this new thing where I outline the chapters first, makes writing so much easier. Hope you guys like it.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. xD

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rory asked, placing her hand on Jess' arm, effectively stopping him from walking up the front porch steps. "I can do it alone if you want."

Jess sighed. "Rory, I have to face him at one point if he's going to be at the wedding."

"What if he stands up and tells me not to marry you?"

"Will you listen?"

"No."

"Then there's no problem. It might even make things more interesting." He smirked.

Rory glared at him. "I don't want our wedding to be ruined."

"Rory, it'll be fine. You'll see."

She sighed. "But _if_ it isn't, it's all on you."

"Fine, can we go now?"

"Yes." She huffed, following Jess up the steps and watching as he rang the bell. How was it that he was more okay with this than she was? Sure, Dean and she had worked out their issues, but she didn't want him to make Jess uncomfortable. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

Dean looked kind of taken aback at having not only Rory but also Jess on his doorstep. Especially since Jess looked like he wanted to be here and Rory looked like she didn't. The reverse was usually true.

"Hey, Dean, buddy, can we come in?" Jess said as he pushed past Dean.

Dean shot a questioning look at Rory, who just shrugged and followed Jess into the house.

"Sure, come in." He said to the now empty porch and closed the door, following his two visitors into the living room.

--

"Nice place," Jess said, turning around slowly and looking everything over. The place was small, but looked like it served it's purpose to the owner.

"Thanks," Dean replied awkwardly, unsure if he was being insulted or not.

"Please, sit," he motioned towards the couch. "You guys thirsty?" He figured he might as well be polite, even if he had no clue as to what they could be doing here. "Shouldn't they be planning wedding stuff?" He thought to himself before heading off to the kitchen to get Rory a glass of water.

"Thanks," Rory replied when Dean handed her the glass before sitting down opposite them.

"So… how are you guys?"

"We're good," Rory replied with a friendly smile. "You?"

"I'm good too."

There was an awkward silence as Jess and Rory looked around, trying to absorb as much information about Dean's life as they could from the walls.

"She's pretty," Jess said, attempting to remain friendly.

"Who?" Dean asked.

Jess motioned his head to the pictures on the mantelpiece.

"Oh, Veronica, yeah."

"You have a girlfriend?" Rory asked.

"Uh, yeah, we've been dating for three years now. She lives with me actually. I would have introduced her to you but her mother's sick, so she's away."

"Oh, that's too bad," Jess said sincerely.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Dean said, "but what's going on? I find it hard to believe that you guys dropped in just for a chat. Especially you Jess, no offence."

"I would've been offended if you _had_ expected me to drop in just for kicks," Jess joked. Dean chuckled lightly.

Jess found this extremely weird. He couldn't remember a time when he had liked Dean, when his main goal wasn't to upset or piss off Dean. But now, here he was, in _his house_ of all places, making small talk, about to invite the guy to his wedding. And the kicker? It was all his idea.

"Well, here's the thing, I don't know if you know," Rory started, nervous as hell, "but Jess and I are getting married-"

"Congratulations," Dean smiled sincerely at the both of them, he was past petty differences, harsh words, jealousy. He was past Rory.

"-thanks, and anyways, we were wondering if you would like to come. With Veronica of course." Rory waited with bated breath, while Jess just stared at Dean.

"Sure," Dean replied after a couple of seconds.

"We just- we want to leave the past in the past, start with a clean slate, let everything go. We're not in high school anymore. And in order to do that, we figured, you know, since we'd be seeing you around town and all, it would be nice to be able to be polite to each other in Doose's-" Rory rambled on, causing both Jess and Dean to smile.

"I appreciate it," he smiled warmly.

"It was actually Jess' idea," Rory said.

"Really?" Dean turned to Jess.

"Really." Jess replied. He took a deep breath. "Look, man, what's done is done, I just don't want this place to suck as much as it did last time."

"How heartfelt," Rory joked. They all laughed.

"I'm not saying we're gonna be best buddies or anything, but I guess it couldn't hurt to be able to be polite to you when you come into the diner or something."

Rory smiled proudly at him. He'd come a long way.

"I appreciate the gesture and… Thanks."

Jess nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay," Dean mimicked.

They all stood up.

"So, anyways, congratulations again and…"

"See you at the wedding," Jess said, shaking Dean's hand.

"Yeah, see you at the wedding," he replied, shaking Rory's hand too.

--

"That went well," Rory said as soon as they were walking down the porch steps.

"What were you expecting? A fight?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Honestly? Yeah," she answered bluntly.

"Rory-"

"Not from you, Jess! I just wasn't expecting it to go this well, that's what I meant."

"Me neither."

"And I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Jess said gruffly, putting his arm around her waist as they walked to the diner.

* * *

"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" Lorelai yelled, storming into the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn.

"You're in luck, there's a fresh pot on the counter," Sookie replied, chopping vegetables and not even batting an eyelash at Lorelai's behaviour. She'd gotten used to it by now.

"Oh, bless you, sweet lady, how can I ever repay you?"

Sookie grinned. "Feel like babysitting?"

Lorelai's face lit up. "Sure. No problem. When do you need me?"

"Thursday evening?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, no problem."

"And you're sure Luke won't mind?"

Lorelai waved away Sookie's question, "Luke, will _love_ it."

Sookie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Really? Something I should know?"

"No, no, nothing you should know..."

Sookie set down the knife, "Spill.".

Lorelai sighed and set down her cup of coffee. "Well, lately I've been thinking-"

"You wanna get pregnant again!" Sookie yelled, jumping to the other side of the counter and hugging Lorelai.

"Sookie, chill. Calm down, honey," Lorelai placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

Sookie's face fell. "You don't wanna get pregnant?"

"No, Sookie, I-" Lorelai sighed and leaned against the counter. "I don't know. I mean, Rory's grown up and I'm certainly not getting any younger, but I... I kind of miss having someone to take care of, you know. Someone in the house."

"Aww, sweetie. Well I'm sure you could still have kids you know, you're plenty young. I mean, look at- at Marcia Cross, and... and Salma Hayek."

"Salma Hayek?"

"I think it was Salma Hayek. Anyway, my point is, you could still be a mom again."

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, but what if Luke doesn't want to?".

Sookie moved back to the other side of the counter and started chopping again. "Well, you'll only know when you ask him."

"Yeah, but I mean, Rory should be the one having kids, not me."

"Says who?"

"Euh, Murphy's Law?" Lorelai tried, unsuccessfully.

Sookie chuckled. "Honey, do you even know what Murphy's Law means?"

"Something with apples falling to the earth, I dunno."

"Just talk to Luke, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Fire trucks and flash floods come to mind," Lorelai deadpanned.

* * *

"Oh, dear husband of mine, this smells amazing-" Lorelai placed her purse and keys on the little table near the door and made her way to the kitchen, "and I hope you made tons because I am starving, Michel was a huge pain today, well, more than usual and Sookie was in a frenzy over Rory and Jess' wedding cake, God, that still feels weird to say, what's all this?" She stopped suddenly when she saw what Luke had prepared. Macaroni and cheese, chilli fries, burgers, pie, ice cream, all her favourite food was on the table.

Luke smiled at her. "This is called a hamburger," he joked, picking up the aforementioned item.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I know _that_." She plopped down on a chair. "But what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just felt like making this."

"Felt like making this? Luke, you call this heart disease inducing food."

"Yeah, well, you like it, so…"

Lorelai smiled at him, "You're such a catch, d'you know that?"

Luke chuckled.

"I'm nominating you for Stars Hollow Citizen Of The Month at the next town meeting," she said with a mouthful.

"Well, proceed at your own risk, Kirk might be a bit irritated by that."

"Oh, please, he's won for the last three years, one plaque more or less won't make a difference."

"Hey, Luke," Lorelai set down her fork, "can we talk?"

"Sure," he wiped his mouth with his napkin, and mimicked Lorelai's actions. "Is something wrong?" He asked. He was unable to read the expression on her face, and that worried him.

She smiled. "No, everything's fine. Great, actually." Folding and unfolding her hands in her lap, she breathed in and gathered up the courage to broach the topic she was hoping to talk to Luke about.

"Okay, then, what's up?" Luke was oblivious to everything.

"Kids," she blurted out.

Luke looked confused. "Kids?"

"Kids," Lorelai affirmed. "I wanted to talk to you about kids. Our kids. Or- not that we have kids, but maybe in the future, the near future hopefully about having kids, our kids, our own kids, because we're not getting younger, but you hate spit and little jam hands-"

"Lorelai!"

She shut up.

"Once again, calmly," he took her hand, smiling.

"I miss having kids around the house," she said simply. "I miss the noise and the laughter and the hair-pulling and the worrying. But, I'm not young anymore, and Rory might have a kid soon-"

"What?!" Luke yelled. "That punk got her pregnant?"

Lorelai laughed. "Luke! They're getting married, and he's not a punk anymore, they're 25, it's okay if they're pregnant."

"Yeah, you're right. It's okay," Luke repeated, his breathing getting normal again.

"But they're not. At least not as far as I know..."

Luke paled again so she changed the subject back. "I just mean, it's Rory's time now, not mine. I just- I guess it's just the fact that my baby's all grown-up now, I'm getting a bit nostalgic I guess."

Luke's face softened, "Lorelai, we have options you know."

"You mean, you get it?"

"I get it," he smiled, "plus, I think this place could use some jam hands, liven it up a little."

"So you're in?"

"I'm in."

Lorelai's grin practically reached her ears. "Come here." She pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Okay, so options."

"Well," Luke started, "we could have kids-"

Lorelai smiled, "that would be nice."

"Yeah, or adoption is an option, foster care-"

"Foster care?"

"Yeah, you know, take in a kid without officially adopting-"

She waved her hand, "No, I know what foster care is, but I just never really thought of it before."

"Well, it is an option..."

"Yeah, foster care..."

* * *

Lorelai heard a frantic knock on the door. "I'm coming! I'm here!" She nearly tripped down the stairs as the knocking became more insistent. "Jeezes. Kirk! I've told you before that I don't have any salt, so no you can't borrow some! I don't care if it's the neighbourly thing to do!" She swung open the front door, disgruntled, expecting to find an annoying neighbour, but her facial expression changed to concern when she found her daughter standing in the door opening.

"Honey, its 2 AM, what're you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Rory mumbled as her mom guided her to the kitchen.

"So you came here for some hot chocolate? Sweetie, you have a full fridge at home. I know this because I was there when your fiancé stocked it up."

Rory accepted the glass of water her mother gave her. Lorelai sat down opposite her daughter.

"Does Jess know you're here?" She asked after a few minutes.

Rory shook her head.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" She asked gently.

"I can't do this, mom."

"Honey, yes you can. Where's this coming from?"

"What if he won't love me anymore?"

"Oh, sweets, Jess has done stupid, questionable and hurtful things, but babe… he _loves _you. I know it, Luke knows it, Jess knows it, the whole town knows it and _you_ know it too."

"Yeah, but what if one day he meets a blonde, leggy actress or model like-like" She looked at the cover of Nylon lying on the table, "like Hayden Panettiere."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Rory, Jess isn't Sarkozy, he would never do-"

"You don't know."

"Yes, I do-" She was interrupted by the phone. "Hold on, babe."

"Lorelai! Is Rory there, and don't say she went to a hockey game. I woke up and she wasn't there-" Jess' frantic voice washed over Lorelai.

"Hoodlum, chill. She's here, she's okay, she just needs you to come over and take her home. And I wasn't going to say hockey game."

"Swimming competition?"

"Pie eating contest. Duuh."

"Who was that?" Rory asked when her mom entered the kitchen.

"Oh, just some Dragonfly thing. But… crisis averted. Don't worry."

Rory nodded, playing with her empty glass.

"Rory, being nervous is normal. God, before I married Luke I was ready to run away. But sweets, as corny as it sounds, you love Jess and Jess loves you. It's like scientifically proven. It's more accurate to say that you guys belong together and love each other than to say that the earth revolves around the sun."

* * *

"So! How did it go?!" Sookie yelled as soon as Lorelai entered the kitchen.

"Okay, Sookie, 9 AM."

"Sorry," Sookie answered sheepishly.

"Plus I think you deafened me in one ear," Lorelai rubbed her left ear frantically.

"Ha. Ha."

"You love me," she made a cutesy face that Sookie reciprocated.

"But seriously, how did your talk with Luke go?"

"It went quite well."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oooh, I'm so excited, what did he say?" Sookie's face lit up.

"Well, we threw around some ideas, and the one idea that stood out besides, you know, the obvious," she pointed to her stomach, "was foster care."

"Foster care?" Sookie's face changed instantly.

"Yeah, foster care. I mean, Luke took Jess in, and we realized that if we couldn't have a child of our own, we wouldn't mind helping out some troubled kid who doesn't have a home."

"Wow. That's big."

"Yeah, you don't look happy. Why?" Lorelai asked, studying her friend's face.

"No, I am happy. I just, for some reason foster care slipped my mind yesterday when we were talking. I'm just a bit surprised, you pulled a rug from under me, here."

"Yeah, I know, but it seems like a good idea. I mean, we still have to talk everything over, but you know, everything is just in beginning stages," Lorelai couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, if it's what you guys want, then I'm happy," Sookie replied, a smile now firmly in place on her face.

A shrill ringing pierced the air. "Speak of the devil," Lorelai said, checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Luke."

...

"Uh huh. Sure, that's okay, I can wait for dinner. Why do you need to go to Litchfield, though?"

...

"Oh, right, yeah. No. Pfff, she's my daughter, of _course_ I didn't forget. What kind of mother do you think I am?"

...

"Okay, see you tonight, bye hon," Lorelai shut her phone and spun around to face Sookie.

"Sookie, we have an emergency."

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, seeing her friend's worried face.

"Rory's Bachelorette party! I totally forgot!"

Sookie gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Damn! How could we forget that?"

"Yeah, and the wedding is next Wednesday. Today's Wednesday. We have less than a week to plan it."

Sookie handed her friend a cup of coffee. "Honey, calm down. We'll figure it out. Look, I'll grab Lane and we'll figure it out. We can meet here tomorrow for lunch. I'll call Lane, you brainstorm, it'll be fine. It'll be okay."

"It'll be okay," Lorelai repeated.

"Ooh! Ooh! You can work on who to invite, okay?"

"Yeah, it'll be okay," Lorelai repeated again.

"Need a brown bag?"

"I'll be okay," she replied, taking her coffee and heading to the front desk. "It'll be okay."

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm late," Lane yelled as she rushed into the dining room where Sookie and Lorelai were already sipping ice teas.

Sookie waved away her apology, "It's okay, sweetie."

Lane plopped down and brushed away an erratic strand of hair. "Zach and I got our wires crossed, and then we had to find a place to leave the kids… but okay, Rory's bachelorette party. Go!"

Lorelai clapped her hands in excitement," Okay, so I was thinking, tons of junk food, alcohol, her favourite music, it'll be at our place and just you know… the ladies. Just a classic party. Nothing too fancy-"

"Yeah, Rory doesn't like that," Lane agreed.

"Okay, so I'll do the food," Sookie said.

"I'll do music," Lane volunteered.

"Great, that leaves me with the alcohol. Just as life intended it to be," Lorelai joked.

"Who should we invite?" Lane asked. "I mean, obviously the three of us will be there, but who else?"

"Well," Lorelai started, "my mother will want to be there, Miss Patty, Babette, Gypsy, Sasha, Liz, Paris, and I'll ask Paris to round up some of Rory's Yale and Chilton gal pals."

"Don't ever say gal pals again," Sookie said.

"Sorry," Lorelai hung her head in shame, causing Lane to smile. Those Gilmore Girls always had a way to make you laugh.

"Okay, so we should have games, right?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"Dirty games!" Lorelai yelled, frantically writing down all their ideas and requirements.

Lane and Sookie laughed.

"Oh, and karaoke," Lane said.

"Always fun," Sookie agreed.

"Should we get strippers?" Lane asked.

"Huh, Lane, you don't think Rory might be a bit too modest for that?"

Lane scoffed, "Please, she's living in sin with Jess, she can't be _that _modest."

Lorelai shrieked and covered her ears, "Lane, mother in the room."

"Sorry, Lorelai. But… you get my point."

"Loud and clear, Roger."

They spent the rest of the afternoon planning, laughing and joking around.

* * *

"Rory, what on earth happened to your foot?" Emily shrieked as soon as she saw her granddaughter enter the living room. Rory's foot was fine, she was able to walk, but it was still bandaged so the wound could heal properly.

"Oh, it's nothing grandma, it was just a knife-"

"A knife!" Emily shrieked, falling backwards into the sofa. "Richard, Richard, I think I'm having a stroke, I need a whisky, or something!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Mom, quick, do you feel pain in your chest?"

"Yes, I think so," Emily replied dramatically.

"Then you're just fine," Lorelai replied, sitting down on the couch next to her mother while Jess and Rory headed to the opposite couch. "I'll have a gin martini, dad, thanks."

"Lorelai, how can you be so calm about this? Your daughter had a knife thrust in her foot!"

"Grandma, a knife fell in my foot, but I'm fine now, the wound just needs to heal properly-"

"The wedding, you're going to be married in less than a week, Rory!" Emily took the glass of water Richard handed her and gulped down a huge sip.

"Emily, she'll be fine. Won't you, Rory?" Richard faced his granddaughter.

"I'll be fine, I have the world's best nurse," she replied, gracing Jess with a teasing smile.

He groaned, "At least say doctor, it sounds more manly."

"I think nurse is plenty manly," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Don't listen to them, Jess," Emily said.

"Oh, if that I could," he sighed wistfully.

"So you'll be fine?" Emily turned her attention back to her granddaughter.

"I'll be fine, grandma," Rory smiled.

"Okay, good, good," she took another sip of water, "So, how is everyone? Nervous, I should hope," Emily faced the young couple.

Rory glanced quickly at her mom who gave her a warm smile. She hadn't told anyone about Rory's freak-out and she wasn't going to. She and Jess were the only people that ever needed to know. Every girl was entitled to at least one small breakdown before her big day.

"A bit nervous," Jess replied, squeezing Rory's hand.

"But I think we'll survive," she added.

"Dinner is served," the maid said timidly from the doorway.

"Thank you, Dorota," Emily replied.

"Mom," Lorelai hissed, while the rest headed to the dining room.

"Lorelai, what is wrong with you? Must you always insist on being so dramatic?" Emily chastised her daughter, causing Lorelai to roll her eyes.

"Sure, Ms. I'm-having-a-stroke, here's the thing though," she took a deep breath and continued hurriedly, "this coming Tuesday, our place, Rory's bachelorette party. Okay? Take note, save the info, let's go eat."

Lorelai quickly finished her martini and headed for the dining room.

"Lorelai!" Emily hissed. "Lorelai!"

She finished her water. "Good grief, that child is going to be the end of me."

* * *

"Hey, Jess, buddy! You gonna wear tights tomorrow? Really let's everything breathe, you know," TJ greeted his stepson as they all assembled at the Diner, waiting for Luke to close up.

"Oh, geez," Jess muttered under his breath.

"No, TJ, no tights. Stop harassing the kid," Jimmy said, helping Luke carry some beer from the storage room.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked, following the men of Stars Hollow out on to the empty street as Luke locked up the Diner.

"We are heading over to Luke and Lorelai's house for the best bachelor party ever!" Zach yelled, handing Jess a beer.

"Dude, it's like 9 PM," Brian interjected.

"Brian, that's Stars Hollow time for 1 AM," Zach shook his head, as if it were the most logic thing in the universe.

--

"M'ladies, are we ready for the _best bachelorette party_ in the history of Stars Hollow!?!" Lorelai yelled at the ladies standing in Rory's living room.

"No offense Sookie and Lane," she added quickly.

"None taken," Lane replied as the other ladies wooted and whooped.

"Rory, guest of honour, are you ready to have fun?!"

"Jeez, mom, cool down," Rory said amused.

Lorelai gasped, "I most certainly will not." She faced the other ladies, "Now, off to my house!"

--

"What the hell is this?" Lorelai wondered aloud as they arrived to the Gilmore-Danes residence, music thumping, boisterous laughter coming from the inside, lights on on the down floor.

"Looks like your house has already raised the roof," Miss Patty joked.

Lorelai stormed inside and was greeted by a drunk TJ.

"Lorelai, honey, you like tights?"

"Yeaaah, chicks!" Jimmy yelled from the living room, causing all the ladies to abandon Lorelai and Rory, who were left standing in the hallway.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Luke asked, Jimmy's outburst having lured him out of the kitchen.

"I- Rory's bachelorette party," she said weakly, "I thought the house was free tonight."

"Mom, it's okay," Rory consoled her mother.

"No, this was supposed to be awesome, it's your bachelorette party," she said, clearly upset.

"Mom, it's an awesome party, so we're sharing our parties and the boys started a little earlier," she saw Taylor doing the limbo, "okay, a _lot_ earlier, but it's still awesome."

"Yeah," Luke added, rubbing her back, "besides, we didn't touch the food you guys left here, so nothing's ruined."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay."

Rory smiled, "Okay."

"Okay,"" Luke affirmed.

"Let's party!" Kirk yelled, stumbling out of the bathroom, causing Luke and the girls to laugh.

"Let's party!" Lorelai repeated, following Kirk into the living room where Babette and Andrew were singing a duet of "You're The One That I Want".

Rory made her way to the kitchen. **If there's one thing my mother taught me, it's never to drink on an empty stomach.** She was surprised to see Jess sitting at the table, a beer in his hands.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, getting up to kiss her.

"Double-booked," she replied simply.

"Aaah, that explains the food," he nodded knowingly, pulling her onto his lap as he sat down again.

Rory picked up a fry. "Now, promise me that you will keep me away from the karaoke machine should I get too drunk."

"Now that I wanna see," he smirked.

"Please let it not come to that."

--

_Two Hours Later…_

"_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, and if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever, and we'll only be making it right, and we'll never be wrong, together we can take it nana na whooo, total eclipse of the heart_!" Rory belted her heart out as the rest cheered on. She could see Jess smiling, obviously amused at his fiancé's antics. She and her mother had thought it appropriate to do shots for every little thing they could think of. "Drink because my daughter is getting married, drink because you moved out of the house," Lorelai had slurred, Rory right next to her, though slightly more sober, "Drink because I am finally going to be a wife!"

Rory took a bow as soon as the song ended. "What did you think?" She asked Jess while her grandmother and grandfather were next to take the mic.

"Go mama Gilmore!" Liz yelled, Luke took the beer from her hands. "Enough for you," he said, heading for the kitchen. It seemed he was the only one who could carry his alcohol, though Jess wasn't doing too bad himself.

"Oooh, its soo warm in here," Rory panted, clinging to Jess' shirt.

"Okay, let's get you outside, perhaps some fresh air will do you good."

"Thank God the ceremony is in the afternoon," Rory said, collapsing onto the bench, the noise behind them still slicing through the cool night air.

She curled up next to Jess," I love you," she mumbled.

He chuckled, "I love you too, Rory."

"Don't leave me okay?"

Jess looked down at her, surprised," I'd never, Ror. You know that."

"Yeah, it's just, we're us… you know. _It is what it is. You. Me_."

His fingertips were playing with her hair. He liked the soft touch of the brown strands more than anything else.

"Exactly, Rory, we're us. We're okay now."

She smiled against his chest, "Yeah, we are." Her mood shifted suddenly.

"So, who do you think is going to be most drunk tomorrow?"

"Miss Patty, hands down," Jess answered immediately.

"Oh, now that's not fair, I'm gonna go with TJ, he seems to be slinging 'em back like there's no tomorrow."

"Well, knowing TJ, he probably forgot that there _is_ a tomorrow, and that this particular tomorrow comes bearing a wedding and booze."

Rory slapped his leg playfully, "He's your stepdad."

"Thank God for that," Jess answered, causing Rory to giggle.

"And please, please, keep Miss Patty and Babette away from me, you know how they get after they've had their alcohol."

"They wouldn't dare, you'll be a married man by then, even they have some decency," Rory said while Jess just scoffed.

--

Rory made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Paris. Paris had taken it upon herself to try and get the highest karaoke score and was using tequila to warm up her vocal chords. Needless to say, drastic steps had to be taken. Rory stopped when she heard two voices whispering frantically. It sounded like they were arguing.

"Lane, you said you were going to be home on Saturday," Zach hissed.

"I never said that, you just assumed it," she hissed back.

"Yeah, but I was planning on hanging out with Brian."

"Well, too bad, I have to work, okay. I can't just shift that, whereas you _can_ shift your little man-date."

"So my plans are less important than yours, huh?"

"It's work, Zach. "I'm not just bumming around, okay? We need food on the table, clothes on our backs, tuition for our kids," she whispered harshly. More harsh than she would've liked.

"Bumming around?! That's what you really think?"

Lane sighed. "You know I don't. But this is _work_, Zach. I can't just shift it," her voice started to crack. "Please understand that," she pleaded.

Zach rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yeah, well, you and your work have fun," he walked out of the kitchen, missing Rory.

Rory debated whether or not to go in but decided to follow her instincts when she heard her friend crying quietly.

She walked in and wordlessly pulled her in for a hug. "Let's go outside, catch some air, huh," she suggested.

They sat there for 20 minutes until Lane's tears subsided and her sobs died down.

"It's kinda' ironic," Lane smiled sadly, "you're getting married while my marriage might be falling apart."

"Oh, Lane, that's not true," Rory said softly, placing an arm around her best friend.

Lane sniffled quietly, "But it is.".

* * *

**Milo and Hayden broke up! I'm so happy right now. xD**

**Okay, soo, what did you guys think?**

**I made the chapter waaaay longer than usual. I included a bit more of the other characters (and there'll be even more in future chapters), I hope I did okay. There's some drama coming soon. :) I know, I'm evil.**

**If you guys have suggestions or requests of what you'd like to see happen, I'm open to anything, just leave me a review (hint hint) and maybe I'll work it in. xD**

**Now, please, please, review.**

**The little button is asking you to. ^^**


	6. Say Goodbye To Rory Gilmore

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

_**A/N: I know, I suck**__, and this time I have no other __**excuse**__ than __**life**__ and being lazy. I'm so, __**so**__**sorry**__. __**However,**__ I've already started the next chapter, and this one is kinda' long. Because I love you guys. __**Don't give up on this fic, **__**I am devoted to it**__ and as the school year ends I'll have more time. Weird logic, but it's true._

_**A/N:**__ The girls slept at the Mariano household and the guys slept at the Gilmore-Danes household._

* * *

"Rory!! What the hell are you still doing in bed?!" Emily shrieked as she entered her granddaughter's bedroom.

Rory blearily opened her eyes, "huh?" she answered dumbly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Jess is really rubbing off on you, isn't he?" Rory sat up in her bed and stared at her grandmother.

"Didn't you hear your alarm?" Emily asked, viciously opening the curtains. "I set it for you so you could wake up on time."

"That was you?" Rory asked, the sunlight waking her up. "I thought it was a joke."

"A joke? Why on earth would it be a joke?"

"Grandma, 8 AM? Seriously? The wedding isn't 'till 3 PM, and I went to bed at like 1:30."

"Young lady, don't give me lip."

"I'm not giving you lip, I'm just saying-" Emily shot her a deadly look, "I'm just saying that I'm gonna go start getting ready now."

She stumbled to the bathroom, "I bet mom is still sleeping," she grumbled.

"I heard that!" She heard Emily yell, causing her to roll her eyes.

She washed her face, pulled her hair back and looked in the mirror. Today was the day Rory Gilmore was getting married.

"Lorelai Gilmore! If you don't wake up this instant I swear to God!" She heard her mother grumble a reply down the hall.

Rory couldn't help but smile.

--

"Today is the big day!" TJ yelled as soon as Jess entered the kitchen.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," Jess answered grumpily, plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs and rubbing some of the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Well, don't act so excited," Luke deadpanned.

Jess just glared at them and shoved his plate towards Luke. "Food, please."

Luke dumped a huge pile of pancakes on his plate and shoved it back.

TJ sat down next to his step-son, "So, have you had time to think about my proposal?" He asked seriously.

Jess put down his fork and said solemnly, "I have, TJ, and the answer is still no, I'm not running away with you. It would break Rory's heart, not to mention my mother's."

TJ rolled his eyes, "The tights, Jess! About the tights."

Jess groaned, "Jeez, TJ, drop it, okay? I like wearing pants. For the 500th time, I do not feel the need to wear tights."

"But they're so airy."

"I like how you're concerned about the draft in my pants, but no thanks."

"But Jess-"

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he quickly headed up the stairs.

"Your food's gonna get cold!" Luke yelled after him.

"I'll heat it up when I'm done!"

--

"Sookie, where's the mascara, I need mascara!"

"Lane, have you seen the bobby pins?"

"Lorelai, if you had hired a hairstylist and make-up artist like I told you to none of this would've happened."

"Grandma, it's okay."

"Gilmore, zip it. Stop bobbing up and down like a 50 cent game at a boardwalk fair and sit still."

"The mascara's next to you, have you seen the blush?"

"Bobby pins are here, I found them in the bathroom."

"Well, who put them there?"

"Paris, you need to calm down, okay?"

"Yeah, so do you mom."

Everything was chaos. The girls had taken up refuge in Rory and Jess' room where Rory sat on a stool while everyone else flitted around her. Plucking this, tweaking that, rubbing this and powdering that.

"Guys, guys, guys, just calm down, okay," Rory said, causing the flurry to die down.

"We have time, okay, let's just focus on enjoying this and getting g everyone ready in a nice, quiet, stress-free manner," she looked at her grandmother and Paris pointedly.

"Okay, I'll do your make-up, Lane will finish your hair," Lorelai said, taking charge, "Sookie and mom, you guys work on Paris, and we'll just rotate within our groups. Clear?"

"Clear, "everyone replied.

"Alright, Rory on three!" Lorelai yelled. "One! Two!-"

"Rory!" Everyone cheered while she blushed and smiled on her little stool.

"You're gonna look even prettier, sweets," Lorelai said, lining her daughter's eyes.

"I love you too, mom," Rory replied.

--

"Hey, I hope you don't mind I used your deodorant," TJ told Jimmy as he came out of the bathroom.

"Let me do the honours," Luke said, taking Jimmy's deodorant and throwing it in the garbage can, much like Jess had done for him all those years ago.

"He's such a pain," Jimmy hissed.

"Look, he's not perfect okay, but he's a good guy," Luke defended, "even though you wouldn't always say so," he added seeing TJ shove a pair of tights in Jess' face.

"And what's with the whole tights fetish?" Jimmy asked.

"Long story. I'll give you the cliff notes version. When he married Liz he wore tights, he's loved 'em ever since."

Jimmy gave him a questioning look.

"They had a renaissance theme," he replied casually, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aaaaah," comprehension dawned on Jimmy's face.

"Exactly."

"And how does Jess like TJ?"

Luke got a confused look on his face.

"He likes TJ fine. TJ kind of annoys him but Jess knows TJ is a good guy."

"Huh."

"Look, Jimmy, don't turn this into a thing, okay?"

"A thing? I'm not turning anything into a thing," he quickly defended.

Luke sighed, "okay then." He wasn't going to push this, wasn't going to push Jimmy. Not today.

The attention of both men was quickly averted as they heard TJ yell, "Jess, come on buddy, we can talk about this."

Jess was standing opposite TJ with a pair of tights and shears in his hands.

"I'm gonna cut them if you don't shut up about them."

"But they're so airy, and light and comfy- No!"

Jimmy and Luke watched in amusement as TJ acted every bit the drama queen while Jess cut up the tights.

--

Rory sat in front of her mirror, studying her face and taking some time off from the other women who were in the kitchen enjoying lunch.

"You look fine, Rory. Stop obsessing. You always look like a model."

Rory looked up and saw her best friend walk in.

"Thanks, if I look every bit as pretty as you did on your wedding day then I'll be happy."

Lane smiled sadly, sitting on a stool next to Rory.

Rory faced her best friend. "Lane, is everything okay? I mean, last night… you worried me."

Lane waved away her friend's concerns, "everything's fine, we're just… going through a rough patch, as stupid as that sounds."

Rory smiled sympathetically, "I know all about rough patches, believe me."

Lane smiled back.

"You're gonna be fine," Rory said firmly.

"Well, I'll definitely be fine once Paris and your grandmother aren't in the same room anymore."

"Oh, amen sister friend."

--

"Hey, Jess, can you come here for a second," Liz whispered, finally having caught her son alone before the ceremony. Jess was sitting alone in the kitchen, being the only guy who was already done dressing.

Jess opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch with his mother.

"I've got something for you," she whispered, pulling a small bag out of her pocket.

"Mom, why are we whispering, unless those are the crown jewels in there?" Jess joked.

Liz rolled her eyes good naturedly, "ha ha. Be serious for once," she chastised him, but stopped whispering.

Liz watched, a smile growing onto her face, as he opened the little bag.

"What's this?" Jess asked, respecting Liz's wish and being serious.

Liz grinned like mad, "it's a little something I made. Something you can give to Rory."

"Mom-" Jess started but was interrupted by Liz.

"No. You'll take it and you'll give it to her. She's stuck with you for life, she should get a little something for it."

"Ha ha. Aren't you supposed to love me?"

"Oh, honey, I do love you," she grew serious, "Look, I know I was a sucky mother, a sucky example, and I did everything wrong. I just want you to do things right. And you can start by giving Rory this necklace. Not that you're doing things wrong or anything. You're perfect, kid."

Jess smiled at his mom, a smile he usually reserved for Rory.

"Thanks, mom."

"We've changed, Jess. Everything's gonna be okay, now." Liz said, putting an arm around her son, even though he was at least a foot taller than her.

"Oh, Jess!" They heard TJ yell in the house.

Jess sighed, "It will be once you get your husband away from me."

"He's just excited, and-" Jess cut her off with a look. "- I'll try. But I can't promise anything."

* * *

" Kid, you're ready I hope?" Lorelai asked her daughter as April and Doula entered the church first.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rory replied, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"You're absolutely, 100 %, swear on the head of your book collection, sure?"

"Yes, mom, I am. I swear on the head of your Hello Kitty paraphernalia that I'm 100 % sure," Rory replied cheekily. Lorelai gasped, "you would bet _my_ Hello Kitty collection? Need I remind you that I gave you life and thus can take it away?"

"_Thus_ huh? We into big words now?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "you're evil and mean but it's your wedding day so you get a get-out-of-jail-free card."

"Thank you for being so considerate," Rory replied dryly.

"It's 'cause I love you."

Rory smiled at her mom.

"Okay, well this is me," Lorelai said, heading for the door, "honey, don't trip," she added quickly before entering through the big oak doors. Rory's eyes widened, she hadn't even thought of that. "Shit!" she muttered as she heard the bridal march start. She checked herself over one more time, took a deep breath and smiled as soon as she stepped out on the aisle as her father took her arm.

--

"Now, remember, when Rory says 'I do', you gotta refrain from saying 'huh'," Luke whispered in Jess' ear.

"I got it Luke," Jess replied through gritted teeth, keeping his eyes trained on Rory.

"And don't smirk, okay?"

"Luke, one more word, and I swear, Lorelai's gonna know some pretty embarrassing stuff about you."

Luke snorted quietly, "we're married, what could you possibly tell her that she doesn't already know?"

"Oh, I have my sources," Jess smirked lightly.

"You wouldn't dare," Luke threatened.

"It's me, Uncle Luke, of course I would," he answered cockily before turning to face Rory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family of Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of this man and this woman..."

* * *

Rory and Jess surveyed the scene before them: couples on the dance floor, Kirk playing DJ, Luke and Lorelai being ambushed by TJ.  
"Rory, what are you doing?" Jess asked when he saw Rory scribbling something on a paper napkin. Rory started and quickly tried to hide it, but Jess grabbed it before she had the chance.

"Howl, Wuthering Heights, Atlas Shrugged, ... Rory, what are these books for?"

Rory shrugged sheepishly. "It's for on the plane."

Jess grinned as Rory blushed embarrassed.

"Ror, they do show movies on the plane you know."

"Yeah, but they're mostly crappy ones."

"They're no Almost Famous - don't roll your eyes, that's a good move - they're no Almost Famous, but there's other things to watch and do."

"Like?"

"Like join the Mile High Club," he smirked, causing Rory to swat his arm. "Jess!"

She was about to reprimand him when Richard interrupted them. "I hope I'm not spoiling the fun," he said, holding a small package in his hands.

"No, not at all grandpa," Rory said, regaining her composure and elbowing Jess since he was still smirking.

"No, Richard, go ahead."

"Ah, delightful. I just wanted to give you both a small gift."

"But you and grandma already gave us something," Rory protested.

"That's more a gift from your grandmother, if you know what I mean," he winked.

"Ah," Jess said as he and Rory nodded in understanding.

"This, however, is something I think you'll both really enjoy." He handed over the package.

"Thanks, Richard," Jess said as he took the gift.

"Yeah, thanks, grandpa."

"Okay well, I'll leave you two to your fun, there's a lovely quiche Sookie made that I have yet to sample." He headed back to Emily who was in a heated discussion with Michel.

"What is it?" Rory asked, leaning over to Jess to get a better look as he unwrapped the package.

"No way," he muttered, turning it over gingerly. Rory's eyes widened.

"A first edition Ham On Rye," he said disbelievingly.

Rory took it gently. "Wow. Okay, this is cool," she said.

"Oh God," they heard someone say and instantly recognized it as Paris. "I thought your literary taste might have matured along with yourself, but I guess not," she directed her comment toward Jess.

"Wow, that's kinda' like a congratulations only different," Rory deadpanned.

"And I thought you might have matured... but I guess not," Jess replied, smirk still firmly in place.

"How can you read that trash? It contains nothing useful whatsoever. All he does the entire book long is mope, whine, get drunk and whack off," she said heatedly.

"Hey! For it's time this was a daring, different piece of work," Jess protested.

"This was and still is a piece of crap. Why would you waste your time on this?"

"Because _I_ know what good literature is."

"Oh, _please_ Mr. 5-pounds-of-hairgel-"

"Paris!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, Bukowski is not good literature."

"Well, I happen to think it is," Rory interjected.

"You _would_ side with him, you're sleeping together."

"Paris!" Rory exclaimed again while Jess grinned at her obvious discomfort.

"I'm just saying, your opinion doesn't really have any relevance since it's completely biased."

"Oh, God, quit while you're ahead," Rory said, putting her head in her hands wearily.

Paris frowned, "Rory, I'm not gonna back down from an unfair opinion leading to unfair side-taking."

"Oh, hey, Luke calling me over. I'll be right back," Jess said quickly.

"I hate you," Rory hissed as he got up to leave, leaving her alone to deal with Paris.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Paris asked as soon as Jess was out of earshot. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Sure, _now_ you act normal."

"Hey, I'm always normal, if my behaviour is pecul-" She was cut off by the sound of metal hitting glass and diverted her attention to the offending sound that interrupted her what would've been a long monologue.

Lorelai stood up and announced that it was time for the best man and maid of honour speeches. She looked proudly at her daughter, now joined by Jess.

"Wow, okay. This is definitely harder than I thought it would be. Rory, kiddo, I love you so, so much and I am extremely proud of you, I want you to know that. I'm sure every mother would agree that this is one of the best but also the worst day of your life. It's amazing to see my daughter so happy, but at the same time it sucks to know she's not my little girl anymore. But I can say that knowing you're in Jess' competent hands- and who thought I'd ever say that, right?- knowing he's with you makes this just that teensy bit easier. Though it still sucks. Jess, I want you to know that even though we've had our differences in the past, I'm really proud and honoured to be your mother-in-law. And just remember, there's no return policy on that one," she winked at Rory and raised her glass, "Ladies and gentlemen, say goodbye to Rory Gilmore. Congratulations to Jess and Rory _Mariano_."

Everybody clapped and Luke stood up.

"Well, I have no idea how to top that, and everyone knows that words aren't really my strong suit. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of both of you, and I couldn't be happier that you guys ended up together after everything. Rory, you were such a good influence on him, thank you. Jess, nothing makes me prouder than to see that you managed to turn out halfway decent," Jess rolled his eyes at his uncle," and… I guess what I'm trying to say is, congratulations and I'm the proudest uncle and stepdad right now."

"That was pretty good," Lorelai said sincerely as everyone started clapping again and Rory and Jess headed over to them.

--

Rory and Jess were sitting at the table, the remnants of cake- from when Rory had shoved it in Jess' face- lying in a napkin, when Dean approached them.

"Hey, I'm gonna take off, so… I just wanted to say congratulations again and, you know," he cleared his throat, "thanks for inviting me."

Rory smiled and gave him a quick hug while Jess shook his hand. "You're welcome," he replied politely.

"Thanks for coming, Dean," Rory added, "it means a lot."

He nodded and smiled, "'Kay, well, see you around."

"See you," they both replied.

Dean turned around, walked away and sighed. At least that chapter was over and done with.

He couldn't help smiling though when he heard the conversation taking place between Miss Patty, Babette and Lorelai.

"Such a shame, though. He was- is!- a handsome fellow, that Jess," Babette said, looking slightly wistful.

"Oh, yeah, he has that whole bad boy thing going on," Miss Patty added, "incredibly sexy."

"Why am I not surprised," Lorelai deadpanned.

"That chiselled jaw," Miss Patty continued shamelessly.

"And those eyes! Don't forget the eyes!" Babette said as Lorelai walked away from the two ladies, slightly disturbed.

--

*Klang* *Klang* *Klang*

Emily hit her glass with such force it almost cracked.

"Rory and Jess," she slurred slightly, "I am so, so happy for you! Rory, you are the best granddaughter I have, and Jess, you are the best grandson I have," she stopped and giggled sheepishly, "wait, you're not my grandson! You're my grand- my grandson-in- in-law. And you're both so incredibly smart. Congratulations! And I'm so proud of you! Both of you! Have I said that already? Did I- Richard, what are you doing? Give me back that microphone this instant!"

Rory and Lorelai burst into laughter upon seeing Emily borderline drunk like that.

"Please tell me you got that on tape," Rory said, trying to breathe.

"Every second," Lorelai replied, pressing play on her camera, causing the two ladies to burst out laughing all over again.

* * *

"Well, last night's highlight was definitely Emily's amazing speech," April said as she watched Jess and Luke pile suitcases into the latter's pick-up truck. "Your mom can really sling 'em back," she told Lorelai, causing her to grin.

Luke frowned, "where did you learn to say things like _sling 'em back_?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm sixteen, okay. It's not like I said the F word or anything," she mocked, rolling her eyes.

"I think Rory's calling me," Jess said suddenly, avoiding Luke's eyes.

"Jess!" Luke yelled, following his nephew into his house as April and Lorelai laughed.

--

"Okay, so you got everything? Passports, tickets, money, that kidnap-a-kangaroo kit I gave you?" Lorelai asked as Rory and Jess got ready to board their flight towards Sydney.

"It's all here," Rory replied," and the kit is in my hand luggage so it definitely won't get lost."

"That's my girl," she smiled.

"Okay, now remember to be safe," Luke added.

"No playing with matches or running with scissors. Got it," Jess said sarcastically. Luke rolled his eyes.

"And no talking to strangers," Rory said with Jess, going along with him.

"Hmmm… Guess I'll have to give back that lollipop," he mused.

"Why do I even bother," Luke said rhetorically. Jess, Rory, Lorelai and April all grinned.

"We'll be safe, we promise."

"_All passengers on flight LX 561 bound for Sydney, please report to Gate 15, boarding will commence in 15 minutes._"

"Okay, we'll let you guys go," Luke said. They said their goodbyes and he dragged Lorelai, who was yelling last-minute advice, with him.

The last thing Rory heard her mom yell was, "Join The Mile High Club!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much once again for reading. Please review! It means so much to me.**

**Again, sorry that I didn't update in so long.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Btw, I actually did read Ham On Rye, and I thought it was good.**

**Once again, this is a shameless plea for reviews. xD**


	7. Farewell, My Lawn

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N: **If Jess is not that sarcastic it's because he's just with Rory, and he's mature and grown up and just not that cocky round Rory anymore. Around Taylor, Kirk, Luke, yes. Rory? No.

**A/N:** I know, I suck. And to make it worse, this chapter is a bit shorter and a bit more devoid of Literati. And to make it even worse, I have exams coming up, however, my first two exams are math, so once that is out of the way, I'll have more FF time. :)

**A/N:** **I LOVE you** **all.** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Lorelai woke up to a buzzing sound coming from the front yard. She sat up in bed and blearily looked at her surroundings before heading to the window. It took her a full minute to finally realize what she was seeing.

"Oh, God", she muttered to herself before heading down the stairs to the front door.

"Kirk!" she yelled loudly, banging open the door. Kirk jumped a foot in the air, "Oh, Lorelai," he greeted casually. Lorelai smiled as she approached him. "Kirk, what are you doing to my lawn?"

Kirk gulped, "It needed trimming."

Lorelai's face changed to one of disbelief. "Trimming? It was fine! Look! It's practically bald now. What the hell did you do that for?"

Kirk didn't bat an eyelash," yelling won't help. I'm merely following orders. Taylor said-"

Lorelai gasped," Taylor," she growled in an excellent imitation of Luke. "Luke's gonna kill him," she said. "And you," she added when Kirk started mowing again," if you don't stop now."

Kirk ignored her. She narrowed her eyes. "Fine, you know what, no more grilled cheese sandwiches for you!" she yelled, heading off to the Diner.

--

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled as soon as she entered the Diner.

"Calm down, I've got your coffee right here," he said, emerging from the kitchen and handing her a mug.

"Aww, thanks," she said sweetly, taking a seat at the counter. She sipped quickly before remembering what she was doing there in the first place. "Kirk is killing our lawn," she said dramatically.

"What?!" Luke's head snapped up.

"Yeah, apparently Taylor told him that our grass was too high and he's over there mowing it and it's getting bald."

"And you let him?"

"What do you mean? I came straight here to tell you so you could go kick his ass."

"How very considerate of you," Luke smiled. She smiled back at him, "you know me, I'm all sorts of helpful."

He gave her a kiss and headed off to the Crap Shack.

"Hey, Lane," Lorelai greeted as the Asian girl came out with her French toast.

"Hey, Lorelai," she returned the greeting cheerfully. "So how are you holding up _sans_ Rory?"

Lorelai shrugged," oh, you know… I miss her like crazy. But don't tell anyone, 'cause my street cred'll go right out the window."

Lane grinned, "yeah, 'cause you sitting here in your pyjamas didn't do that already."

Lorelai smiled at the woman who had been her daughter's best friend for more than a decade now. Being a mother and an expert at dealing with drama had heightened her senses and she sensed something wrong with Lane.

"Lane, are you okay?"

"What?" Lane asked, suddenly alert, "Why? I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing, you just… seem a little… off," she wrung her hands, "Rory told me you and Zach had a fight-"

"She what?"

"She meant well, honey," Lorelai smiled gently," you know, the word around town is that Rory and I are quite alike. Which means that I'm an amazing substitute for Rory, not that there could ever be such a thing, but you get my point. I'm here if you need anyone to talk to."

"Look, Lorelai, I appreciate it, but I'm swamped right now, so…" she hurried off like a deer caught in headlights.

"No problem," Lorelai replied, with no one around to hear her.

* * *

"Jess, we have got to live here!" Rory said excitedly for the fifth time since landing in Perth, her feet in the sand, Jess next to her, refusing to take off his Converse.

"Rory, it's the beach, we have them in the US too," he said, squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Hey, Howard Roark, how bout a bit of enthusiasm?" she joked, elbowing him lightly.

He sighed, "Sorry, I'm still a little jetlagged, I guess."

"It's okay," she wrapped her arm around his waist," I'm sorry I keep on wearing you out."

"You could never wear me out, " he replied," well, you can," he smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… But seriously, don't you love Australia? I mean, it's gorgeous weather, even in the winter, and the winters aren't even that cold, the summers are amazing-"

"Won't you miss the snow?" He interjected as they headed back up the boardwalk so she could put on her shoes.

"I have sand here," she countered.

"Okay, what about the funny accents?"

"Who says ours are the normal ones? For all we know, Australian English could be the real English."

Jess shook his head disapprovingly, "you're a lost cause."

"Well, birds of the same feather flock together," she smiled cheekily.

"Ouch," Jess pretended to be wounded by her remark," you know what I _do_ like about the beach? You can throw pesky little brown-haired ladies into the water."

Rory's eyes widened and she started to move away from her husband, "Jess, I swear, do not- Aaargh!" She squirmed as he tickled her.

"Okay, truce, truce, Hemmingway rules, whatever you want!"

"Much better," he replied, grinning as Rory adjusted her top and blew a stray hair out of her face.

"I'm gonna get you," she threatened.

"Oh, I should hope so," Jess baited.

Rory narrowed her eyes and stalked off with a laughing Jess behind her.

* * *

"Taylor!" Luke stormed into Doose's yanking Kirk by his collar. "You left something in my yard."

"Taylor turned around and spotted Kirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said casually, continuing his work.

Luke's face turned red, "Taylor! You cannot just decide to mow people's lawns!"

"You were 5 inches over the norm, Luke. How do you expect me to make Stars Hollow a better place for future generations?"

"By leaving," Luke grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Taylor, I don't care what the hell the norm is, you make sure Kirk gets his damn lawnmower off my lawn!"

"Now, Luke, there's no need for such language, I am merely-"

"Now!" Luke barked.

Taylor sighed and went with Kirk to the Crap Shack, muttering under his breath, "and he was such a nice fellow… dunno what went wrong."

Luke shook his head and spotted a young, blonde fellow in the corner with two black-haired boys.

"Hey, Zach," Luke greeted, having calmed down a bit. "Hey, Steve, hi, Kwon," he knelt down and smiled at the boys. "Pout a little and you'll get double of what he's buying you know," he winked and stood up. "How are you?" he directed to Zach.

"I'm fine. If fine means being taken for granted and picking up all the slack, then I'm just peachy."

Luke just stood there, not sure what to say. Luckily he didn't have to.

"How are you and Lorelai?"

"We're great- Zach, is something wrong?"

His head suddenly snapped up as if he just realized he'd been talking to an actual, living person. "What? No. Like I said, everything's cool. You know."

Luke nodded, "well, if you ever need you know… to talk to a guy who's older than 7, the door's always open."

"Yeah… well, I gotta go," he said when he saw that Taylor had returned.

Luke waved awkwardly.

--

"Dude, where were you?" Gil said when Zach returned home with the boys. "I've been waiting like forever."

Zach shrugged off his jacket and sat down next to Gil, evidently in a bad mood," sorry, I took the boys out to pick on Taylor, but then they decided they wanted candy and that took another good half hour."

"Hey, man, it's fine, I was just wondering."

Zach nodded. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Lane walked into the kitchen, "okay, I'm off to work, you took the boys out, right? You gonna be okay?"

Zach looked at her, feeling frustrated, "Yes, Lane, I took the boys out and yes I can handle one night without you, okay?"

Lane looked a little taken aback but not all that surprised at his reaction. "Fine. Sorry."

She plastered on a fake smile and headed for the living room.

"Bye, boys! Bye Gil," she kissed Steve and Kwon on the head and headed out the door.

"Bye, Lane," Gil said as the door closed.

"Here's your beer," Zach said, placing it on the coffee table and flipping on the TV.

Gil just stared at Zach, "you guys okay?" he asked, glancing at Zach.

"We're fine," he said, a bit agitated.

"It just looks like there might be some tension."

Zach remained quiet.

"Is there?"

Zach shrugged.

"Dude, that's not cool. If there's something wrong, you need to talk to the wife about it."

"Dude, if I need a shrink, I'll let you know."

"Alright, alright…" Gil faced the screen and took a swig from his beer, contemplating something.

"You know, a shrink might not be a bad idea-" he faced Zach and met an extremely pissed face- "never mind."

* * *

"Oh, do you know what Kirk did this morning?" Rory asked Jess as they finished eating their dinner.

"Does anyone here but you?" He answered cheekily.

She gave him a look, "you know, keep this up and you're not getting any tonight," she joked.

"Have I told you you look gorgeous tonight?" He replied, grinning lazily at her and taking out his wallet as the cheque arrived.

"Nice try, buddy."

"Oh, come on, you're not serious are you?"

She smiled devilishly.

Jess sighed, "what did Kirk do this morning, oh, amazing wife of mine?"

Rory grinned at the sound of Jess saying _wife_. The boy sure had changed.

"Well, since you asked so nicely… My mom woke up to this buzzing sound, and she looks out the window and sees Kirk with a lawnmower-" Jess chuckled- "I know right. And she walks down and starts yelling at him and he doesn't budge-"

"Kirk sure has changed," Jess interrupts.

"- well, finally she tells him that there will be no more grilled cheese for him from Luke's and she huffs off to get Luke."

"Of course."

They exit the restaurant and walk hand in hand through the city.

"Okay, so Luke goes to the Crap Shack and rips Kirk a new one and then he drags him through town by the collar all the way to the Sweet Shoppe and starts yelling at Taylor, and well, it ends well for their lawn."

Jess laughed," and what was Kirk's reason for mowing their lawn?"

"Apparently their grass was 5 inches above the norm," Rory said in a mocking voice.

"Sounds about right," Jess replied. "I hope they don't touch our lawn," he added as an afterthought.

"They wouldn't dare," Rory said.

"Oh, Taylor would."

"And risk your wrath?"

"Oh, but I'll get my revenge for Luke and Lorelai."

"Jess-"

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll tell you when it goes down so you'll have the best seats in the house."

"That's all I ask," Rory replied.

* * *

"So, Mom, what's new?" Lorelai asked as she stabbed her fork into a cherry tomato. It was Friday night and per usual she and Luke had headed over to the Gilmore mansion for their weekly dinner. They had already exhausted the topic of Rory and Jess and Lorelai had already told the Kirk-Lawnmower story, after that silence had taken over.

Emily glanced at Richard who glanced back before quickly fixating his stare on his plate.

Lorelai picked up on it and shot Luke a questioning look. Luke shrugged, as confused as Lorelai.

"Hey, Jennifer, Angelina, what's with the cold shoulders? Did you guys have a fight or something? You've been pretty quiet the entire evening."

Emily put down her fork and Richard cleared his throat.

"Dad? You guys are worrying me…"

"Lorelai, we have some bad news to tell you," he said, also putting down his fork.

Lorelai froze, "what kind of bad news?"

"The medical kind," Emily said, looking rather stiff.

Lorelai pushed away her plate and looked worryingly at Luke. He shot her a comforting glance and gently touched her foot under the table.

Richard took a deep breath and looked his daughter in the eye, "Lorelai, your mother has cancer."

Lorelai's expression froze, she heard a ringing in her ears, felt nauseous. She felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. She grumbled about her mother, revelled in pissing her off, sometimes extremely disliked her and once upon a time cut her out of her life, but she always knew her mother was still there, and that comforted her. She looked at her mother.

"What?" she choked. "I- I… what?" she turned to her father, hoping he would suddenly start laughing and announce it was all an extremely cruel joke. Instead he just looked at her gravely.

"I went for a mammary exam and they found a lump," Emily said, still sounding stiff, as if she was hoping that by not breaking down, it would somehow not make it true.

"What did the doctor say?" Luke jumped in, since Lorelai was staring at the cherry tomato she had stabbed minutes ago.

Silence punctured the air again.

"Mom," Lorelai said desperately.

"He said I had 6 months to live," Lorelai felt the air leave her lungs, "but I didn't like his answer so I went to see another doctor. That stupid little twat, how old was he anyway? 15?"

Lorelai felt a little relieved at her mother's behaviour, it meant she was still okay. For now.

"What did the other doctor say?" Luke asked.

"He said I have a chance if I start treatment immediately."

"So, that's what we're gonna do," Richard added.

There was five minutes of silence before Emily spoke again, "Lorelai, I would appreciate if you didn't mention anything to Rory just yet. I'd like to tell her in person."

Lorelai nodded numbly.

There was only silence until the maid turned up five minutes later with cherry pie announcing it was time for dessert.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffy. But that's how I roll. **

**Please review, even though I don't deserve it.**

**P.S.: I have been to Australia, but only Sydney and Melbourne. But I get all my Perth info from my "husband". :)**

**Review!**

**xD**


	8. Stating The Obvious

Hey, guys

So here's basically why I haven't updated in a while. First I had exams, then my wonderful laptop crashed and I lost my MS Word so I couldn't type anymore. Then it got fixed but now it's flipping and saying stuff like enter product key so I can't access it or anything. Plus my summer is full. I have however been writing in my trusty notebook. So chapters ARE being written. All I can say is, be prepared for major updates once my laptop is repaired. :D

Thanks. You guys seriously rock! I hope my absence doesn't deter you from continuing to read my story.

Once again, I apologise.

Mallikad xxx


	9. Blame Cheese And Swine Flu

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** READ THIS: At the end, where there's a sort of switching scene thing, the Rory/Lorelai part is in normal font and the Jess/Luke convo is in_ italics_. I did this so you can distinguish the two conversations better. Both conversations are taking place at the same time though. Sorry, if it's a bit confusing.

**A/N:** I found a complicated, long, tiresome way to update even though my laptop technically won't allow me to access my files. And all this trouble for you, my loveable readers. :D It's okay, you can repay me by reviewing. (hint, hint)

**A/N:** Sorry, once again, that updates take long. But I'd much rather it take a while and that you get a kickass-worth-the-wait chapter that makes you go "damn, that was good," rather than give you mediocre chapters every three days or so. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Lorelai walked into the house, silent, her handbag clutched in her hand and swinging limply next to her. She put it down on the table and made her way to the stairs, all the while not saying anything. Luke closed the door behind her and followed her, understanding that what she needed now was nothing he could give her. But he would try anyway.

"Want some coffee?" He asked while she shuffled up the stairs.

Lorelai shrugged and headed for the bedroom. She kicked off her heels and put on her pyjamas, all the while not saying anything, looking emotionless.

"Lorelai.." Luke tried again in vain as she got into bed.

"Luke, please.." she said quietly. He nodded even though she couldn't see it and wordlessly got into bed with her, rubbing a comforting hand through her hair.

* * *

The next day Lorelai awoke with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She got hit with the news again, full-force and it sucked. She saw that Luke had already gone to work and was glad that she could be alone for a while. Getting ready, she pulled whatever plain skirt and blouse she could find and put them on. Same with her shoes. She drank some coffee, ate a pop-tart and headed off to work, all the usual morning hustle bustle of Lorelai Gilmore absent from this particular morning.

"Eugh. Lorelai! Thank God you are here," Michel said as soon as she entered the inn, "there are some annoying children running around and I cannot deal with it. They want to go horseriding but the horses are not ready yet, I need you to deal with them."

"Fine," she answered simply, sounding emotionally drained.

Michel looked a little surprised at how easily she had caved. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lorelai shrugged, "I dunno, do I sound okay to you Michel? Do I sound cheery enough for you? I'll take care of the goddamn kids, okay? Jeez, what's with the interrogation?"

Michel's face turned cold. "I was just trying to be friendly-"

"Michel-"

"I didn't realize I would be snapped at like this-"

"Michel-"

"-but okay. I get it. Goodbye."

Lorelai hung her head and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Hey, sweetie," Sookie greeted as Lorelai entered the kitchen.

"Hey," Lorelai replied without her usual gusto.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Sookie made the mistake of asking as she put down her cleaver.

"Nothing is wrong!" Lorelai snapped. "I'm fine, I'm just sick of everyone asking. Jeezes, can't I be entitled to not jumping up and down every day once a year? Why does everyone assume something's wrong? Nothing is wrong!"

"Allright, sweetie, nothing's wrong.. but you snapped at Michel-" Sookie replied gently.

"Oh, well, if _Michel_ says something's wrong, then he must be right!" she dumped her mug in the kitchen sink and headed for the door, leaving a slightly flabbergasted Sookie in her wake.

She made her way to the broom closet, locked it and started to cry.

* * *

"Hey, Taylor, what'll you have?" Lane greeted as Taylor sat down at the Diner counter.

"Well, I'll just have a ham-cheese sandwich on wholewheat bread, please."

"Coming right up," Lane said, heading for the kitchen.

"So..." Taylor started as Lane came back out and started wiping the countertop.

"When is Ms. Gilmore returning with her delightful friend?"

Lane looked amused," Ms. Gilmore and her friend? Taylor, they're married. It's Mr. and Mrs. Mariano now."

"Oh, you know what I mean," he waved a hand casually as if waving away his statement.

"They're coming back tomorrow evening."

"Delightful, delightful. They were in Australia, correct?"

"Yes, they went to Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide and Perth."

"Aah, so you've spoken to Rory?"

"Yes, Taylor I have," Lane replied, wondering where the conversation was headed.

"And she sounded okay?"

"Taylor, if you're implying that Jess-"

"No, no, no. I mean she didn't sound sick or anything, right?"

"No, she sounded fine," Lane replied, confused. "Taylor, what-"

"And Jess, did he sound sick?"

"No, he's fine too- Taylor what's this about?"

"Well, as you may or may not know, this swine flu epidemic is sweeping-"

Lane rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, Taylor. Rory and Jess do not have swine flu. They're perfectly fine, okay?"

"Well, missy, you can never be too safe, and you never know. Maybe a quarantine of 24 hours would help-"

"Taylor! You are not going to quarantine Rory and Jess!"

"Excuse me but as town selectman-"

"No!" Lane yelled as Taylor looked at her in disapproval.

* * *

"Hey, Sookie. I came as soon as you called, where is she?" Luke said, barging through the kitchen door.

"She's locked herself in the broom closet," Sookie said worriedly. "Luke, is there anything I should know about? I mean-"

Luke shook his head, "No, no. It's just some family stuff. You know... Gilmore level."

"Ah," Sookie said, a look of understanding washing over her face.

Luke knocked on the door, "Lorelai, it's Luke. Can I come in?"

"No," she replied meekly.

"Lorelai, honey, please.." he pleaded desperately. All he wanted was to see her and make sure she was at least a tiny bit alright.

He heard the lock move and gently opened the door to see Lorelai sitting on a bucket, her eyes red and puffy. Closing the door behind him he knelt down and hugged her. "Lorelai..."

She brushed off his hug.

"It's going to be okay.."

"No, it's not. How do you know? Nothing is fine. Everything is wrong."

"Look, the doctor said-"

"Doctors screw up all the time."

"Lorelai-"

"Please go. I just want to be alone."

"But you don't have to be alone. I'm here."

"I want to be alone."

Luke nodded, "Alright." He closed the door behind him and saw Sookie and Michel standing there, concerned. Behind him he heard the door lock.

"So?" Michel asked.

"She wants to be alone," he replied before heading back to the Diner.

* * *

"I dunno... I've never seen her like that," Sookie said from her position on the couch where she was braiding Martha's hair.

"Maybe she was just having a bad day," Jackson replied. He was standing in the kitchen, chopping the vegetables for dinner.

Sookie sighed," No. There was something wrong. And she's not fighting with Luke, 'cause she talked to him. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Sookie," Jackson said, putting down his knife and walking into the living room," when she wants to tell you, she'll tell you."

"I know.. I just- What the hell is that?!" She placed Martha on the couch and stood up hurriedly.

Jackson spun around. "What?"

"That!" Sookie yelled and pointed towards the kitchen.

"What that?" Jackson asked exasperatedly. "Sookie, what are you pointing at?"

"I saw a mouse!" she squeaked.

"A mouse?" Jackson answered amused.

"A big, scary, icky mouse," she crawled on the couch next to her daughter," Jackson, your kids could be in danger and you're laughing?"

Jackson chuckled," Sookie, a mouse is harmless. For the kids at any rate, the food-"

"The food?!!" Sookie screeched. "Jackson... Get! That! Thing! Out of here!"

Jackson started laughing. "I'll go buy a mousetrap tomorrow."

"No, not tomorrow. Now! Do something now."

"Sookie, I can't do anything now. Not unless you want me to lie down and put cheese on my face."

"Yes, do that," she replied, eyes still fixed on the kitchen.

"Sookie, I was joking."

"Oh," she replied, "you sure you can't-"

"Sookie, I will not lie down with cheese on my face!"

* * *

"Hey, honey. I brought you a cheeseburger from the Diner!" Luke yelled when he heard the front door slam shut.

Lorelai shuffled to the kitchen and smiled softly, "I'm not very hungry, but thanks."

"Lorelai-"

"Luke, please, not now," she replied tiredly and made her way to their bedroom.

"Lorelai, you _need_ to eat, you _need_ to talk, you can't shut down like this!"

She threw her bag on the bed more forcefully than she intended and spun around to face her husband. "Luke, I just found out my mother has cancer. She might die! So forgive me if I don't feel like being Miss Merry Sunshine for a while!"

"That's not even what this is about. I'm not asking you to do cartwheels around town-"

"Glad we cleared that up."

Luke ignored her. "-I'm just asking you to talk to me. To eat something. Don't shut yourself away like this!"

"If I want to shut myself away for a couple of days then I bloody well will. She's my mother! I have the right to shut myself away!"

"Not when you have friends who care about you! Not when you have a husband who cares about you! A family who cares about you!"

"Luke, seriously, stop it! I don't need you to try and fix this!"

"Why not?!"

"Because what if it can't be fixed, huh?! What if there's nothing anyone can do?! _Huh?!!_"

"Lorelai-" Luke said more gently.

"I'm going to take a shower," she cut him off and locked the bathroom door behind her.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Luke muttered before heading downstairs to sulk. Where was his goddamn, nephew when he needed him?

* * *

"Luke, I would like to order a grilled cheese sandwich, please," Kirk requested politely to the grumpy diner owner.

"Fine," Luke replied gruffly.

"But it has to be white bread, I have wheat allergies-"

"_Fine_, Kirk."

"No, you don't understand-"

"I said, "fine", Kirk," he repeated firmly.

"And no crust."

"Okay."

"And it has to be cut diagonally, into a triangle shape. Mother always-"

"Kirk!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, this is all vital information. If I eat wheat, I die-"

"I honestly don't care, Kirk!" Luke yelled, "If you have such specific criteria for your sandwiches maybe you should just ask your mother to make it for you!" Luke yelled before storming off to the storeroom.

Kirk nervously looked around the Diner at the other customers. "Mother says it's very important I don't eat wheat. I could die."

* * *

"Aah, home sweet home," Rory said, a big smile gracing her features as she and Jess walked through the town square. They had arrived that morning and had taken a nap from the jetlag. Now it was evening and they had decided to go get chinese at Al's Pancake World.

"What happened to 'Jess we have to move here!'", Jess replied, mimicking Rory's voice.

She swatted his upper arm as he reached for her waist," I do not talk like that."

He kissed her temple, "sure you don't."

"I don't," she said indignantly, knowing fully that he was just joking around.

"Admit it," she said with a cheeky smile, "you missed it too."

"I missed Luke and April and your mother. I did not miss Kirk's night terrors, Taylor's glares or Miss Patty pinching my ass."

Rory gasped, "she still does that? Doesn't she know you're a married man now?"

"Haha," Jess answered, holding open the door for her as they reached, "very funny."

Rory smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I thought so."

"Hey, Taylor," she greeted as they approached the counter.

"Oh, hello," Taylor replied without his usual jovial Rory-greeting, and taking a few steps away from them.

"Taylor."

"Jess."

He continued to eye them suspiciously, causing Jess to smirk and Rory to ask politely, "Is everything alright, Taylor?"

"Everything is just peachy," he replied.

"You okay?"

"I think the question is are you guys okay?"

Jess shot Rory an amused look. "What do you mean, Taylor?" He asked.

"I mean, do you feel feverish, a slight headache maybe? Perhaps you have a little sore throat?"

"No," Rory replied, now genuinely confused. "Taylor, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, have a nice evening," he took his food and practically ran from the restaurant.

"What was his deal?" Jess asked as they waited for Al to find their order.

Rory shrugged, "this town is full of weirdos."

"What happened to home sweet home?" Jess asked cheekily.

Rory groaned, "not again."

* * *

"Rory-"

"Hey, mom!" Rory said excitedly as she heard her mother on the other end of the line.

"Kiddo, you need to come over here now."

Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked, suddenly very worried. Jess shot her a concerned glance as he unpacked the food.

"I just need to tell you something important."

"But you're okay, right?" Rory started getting her keys.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can heat the food up," Jess said from the kitchen, "you go."

"You were gonna eat?" Lorelai asked, having heard Jess through the telephone.

"Mom, it's okay though, I'll be right over."

"Okay, see you in a bit sweets."

"Bye."

Rory walked into the kitchen, "you sure you don't mind?" She asked Jess.

He smiled at her, "I don't mind at all. I'll go help Luke close up and when I come back and you're back we'll heat up the food and watch a movie. Sound good?"

Rory smiled and gave him a long, deep kiss. "It's a date."

He kissed the bridge of her nose, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Mom," Rory panted as soon as she shut the door behind her former childhood home, she had run all the way from her current house to her old house.

"In the kitchen!" she heard her mother's reply.

"Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" Rory bombarded her mother with questions while hugging her and looking her over.

Lorelai smiled, "you didn't believe me when I said I was fine?" She teased her daughter.

"With you you never know," Rory replied, relaxing now she saw her mother was fine.

"So how was Australia?"

"Australia can wait, mom. Tell me. What happened?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "okay, sweetie, while you guys were gone, we received some bad news."

Rory paled. "What do you mean?"

-

_"Hey," Jess said as he entered the Diner._

_"Hey, kid!" Luke greeted brightly. "How was Australia? Still there?"_

_Jess nodded, "still floating around somewhere."_

_Luke gave his nephew a hug. "So what're you doing here?"_

_"Came to help you close," Jess replied, moving behind the counter and grabbing a wet dish rag._

_"The day you come back from your honeymoon, after a 12-hour flight, you decide to come close up the Diner?" Luke shook his head," I don't buy that."_

_Jess shrugged," Lorelai called Rory and said she had something to tell Rory. Something that didn't sound too good, so Rory went and I came to see you."_

_Luke sighed. He knew what Lorelai was going to do._

_Jess noticed the change in his uncle's demeanor. "Something I should know?"_

_-_

"I have some bad news regarding your grandmother," Lorelai said gently.

"What about her?" Rory asked, fearing the worst.

-

_"It turns out Emily has breast cancer-" Jess' eyes widened in disbelief and his uncle nodded in confirmation to his silent question "-and the first doctor said she only had 6 months to live-"_

_-_

"-so she went to see another doctor and he said that if they start treatment immediately that she had a prefectly good chance of surviving."

Rory sat back in her chair in shock.

Lorelai looked at her daughter sympathetically, understanding fully how she was feeling right at this moment.

"Honey, say something. Talk to me. How are you feeling?"

"I-" Rory started crying.

"Oh, sweetie," Lorelai made her way to Rory and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered to her daughter the same words she had tried so hard to avoid these past two days.

-

_Jess sat down on one of the stools. "Wow, that is some serious shit."_

* * *

**So that was it. I also made it longer than normal. The next chapter should also be quite long. There'll be a LOT happening, trust me. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. **

**Quick question: do you guys like it when I include snippets of the other residents of Stars Hollow? That was kinda' the point of this story. Although it does revolve mainly around Jess and Rory. Don't worry, there'll be more Lit. coming, I know there wasn't much now. **

**But, do you guys like me including large portions of the lives of other SH residents or not?**

**Review and let me know what you guys think. I love feedback! :D**


	10. You'd Burn A Hemmingway Book For Me?

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** Here you go. hope you guys enjoy it. Review! And thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter. They're much appreciated. :D

* * *

Jess sat impatiently at the kitchen table, waiting for Rory to come home. The food was in the microwave, waiting to be warmed up as soon as she arrived. Before coming home he had stopped at Doose's to pick up some ice cream, knowing Rory would be needing it. As much as she got frustrated with her grandmother he knew she loved her no matter what.

Rory opened the front door and tore through the hallway to the kitchen. She knew Jess was there as she'd seen the light glaring at her when she walked up the driveway. Jess stood up and she flung herself into his arms, crying, the tears not having stopped since she'd started at her mother's house.

"Rory..." Jess said comfortingly. He had gotten a lot better with his emotions and dealing with other people's emotions, but he'd never fully gotten the hang of it. That's just who Jess was.

"She could d-die," Rory said, hiccuping slightly.

"I know."

"I don't want her to die."

"I know," Jess stroked her hair. "I got ice cream."

Rory chuckled, "The Jess Mariano remedy for anything," she smiled into his chest.

Jess grinned, "Yep. Now dry those tears, Mrs. Mariano. You can't help your grandmother if you're falling apart yourself." He reluctantly let go of Rory so he could get the ice cream out of the freezer. "Besides, I don't think she'll go anywhere and miss the chance to pick at my flaws," he added, grabbing a spoon from the drawer.

"I thought you guys were okay now?" Rory answered, accepting the spoon as he sat down next to her, "what no spoon for you?"

"You know I'm not a huge fan of ice cream without cones, and yeah we are, but she's not going to invite me for high tea anytime soon."

Rory laughed, "high tea?"

Jess glared at her, "you know what I mean."

Rory smiled, "no. Do tell me about this secret high tea fantasy of yours? Does it involve scones too? Tell me, are there dancing teacups?"

"At least I made you smile," he shot back triumphantly.

Now it was Rory's turn to glare, "well, as payback, you must eat ice cream," she stood up and opened up the drawer, pulling out a spoon, "with a spoon."

"Rory, you know I can't do that," Jess answered playfully, enjoying the banter.

"You must," she replied solemnly, causing Jess to smile.

"Look at me, abandoning all my morals for you."

"It's why I love you."

"You better."

* * *

"Hey, honey," Sookie greeted timidly as Lorelai entered the kitchen. She shot Lorelai a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Sookie," Lorelai replied, equally timid. She knew she had to apologize for her behaviour the other day.

"Sookie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sookie immediately dropped her knife on the kitchen counter. "Sure, honey."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about the other day. When I snapped at you and Michel. I already apologized to him but I just told him I had a bad day."

"It wasn't just a bad day, was it?" Sookie asked gently.

Lorelai shook her head, "no," she replied shakily, "It wasn't just a bad day."

Sookie put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"My mom has cancer," Lorelai blurted out, while she did her best to hold in her tears.

"Aww, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Sookie pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"And she might not make it. It's serious, Sookie. It's real bad."

"I'm so, so sorry. Everything will be fine, you'll see. I know your mother, she'll make it. I guarantee you."

Lorelai nodded and dried her tears, "yeah, I hope so."

"She will," Sookie said forcefully.

Lorelai forced a smile.

"Well, honey I'm glad you're talking to me about it, but what about Luke?"

"What about Luke?" Lorelai replied as she plopped down on a stool while her friend got her coffee.

"Well, he seemed upset when he tried talking to you and you brushed him off. And Jackson was in the Diner and he heard him snap at Kirk. He was grumpier than usual. You guys okay?"

Lorelai shrugged, "We're fine, I just haven't felt like talking."

"I know, but maybe you should just let him know that you know he's there. I'm sure he feels quite helpless right now."

Lorelai sipped at her coffee, "since when did you become dr. Phil?"

"Oh, I've always had it in me," Sookie deadpanned, causing Lorelai to smile.

* * *

_*Ding Dong*_

"Jenny, the doorbell!"

_*Ding Dong*_

"Jenny! The doorbell! Oh, for heaven's sake," Emily said, annoyed, and she huffed off to answer the door herself.

"Pay them a million dollars and you still can't get decent service- Rory, hi!" she greeted brightly when she saw her granddaughter. Her face changed when she saw the grave concern written all over Rory's face.

"Your mother told you didn't she?"

Rory nodded, "she just really needed to talk to someone."

"She should've talked to her husband," Emily pursed her lips and motioned for Rory to follow her to the living room.

"Grandma-" Rory started, but was cut off.

"Would you like something to drink, Rory?"

"No, grandma-"

"How was Australia? You must tell me all about it, I hear it's wonderful this time of the year."

"Grandma, stop," Rory said forcefully.

Emily looked at her sympathetically. "Rory, I'm going to be fine."

"But... what can I do?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. She still didn't trust herself to broach this particular topic without crying or at the very least tearing up.

Emily smiled and moved to sit next to her granddaughter, "you can not worry for me. Tell me about your life. How's Jess?"

"Grandma..."

"Rory, listen to me, from now on it's all going to be serious talk, doctor's jargon and your mother worrying and stuff like that. I need you to help keep everyone sane. Your grandfather is worrying, I'm sure your mother is too-"

"She's flipping out, actually," Rory added.

"-well then, all the more reason for you to keep everyone sane. Tell me about Australia," she smiled at her granddaughter.

Rory smiled back, "Well, we first went to Sydney.."

* * *

"Okay, guys, I really need you guys to sleep, okay? It's nap time," Lane said softly to Steve and Kwon.

Zach watched from the doorway as Lane tucked the boys in for their nap.

"Okay, now mommy is going to go relax a little bit. And she would really appreciate it if you two could sleep for at least an hour."

Lane gently closed the door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar.

"Hey, Lane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zach asked, sitting on the couch as Lane entered the living room.

"Sure," Lane replied, unsure if this would end up in another screaming match or if something productive would actually come out of it.

"Euhm... things haven't been going so well for us lately," he started tentatively.

"I've noticed," Lane replied somewhat coolly.

"And I think I may have found a solution to all our fighting."

"You have," Lane asked sceptically.

"Yeah, Gil mentioned the other day that couple's therapy might not be such a bad idea."

Lane stared at her husband, "couple's therapy?"

Zach nodded enthusiastically.

"You want us to go to couple's therapy so some stranger can tell us what's wrong with us?"

"Well, we can't seem to be figuring it out on our own," Zach replied, somewhat incensed by her reaction to his suggestion.

Lane was taken aback by his reaction, "Euhm... okay, then. If you really think it'll help, I suppose, we'll do that then."

"Okay," Zach replied.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Stop."

* * *

"Hello, this is Mr. Titty's house of fun, how may I help you?" Lorelai answered the phone.

"What right did you have telling Rory? When I told you that I wanted to tell her!"

Lorelai looked confused for a moment before she realised who she was talking to, "Mom? What-"

"Lorelai, I know you don't approve of how I handle things, but I wanted to be the one to tell my granddaughter I was ill," Emily said angrily.

"Mom, look-" Lorelai tried to explain her side of the situation, how she had _needed_ to tell Rory.

"It wasn't your place to tell her, you had no right-"

"Mom! I didn't mean to-"

"I can't believe you can be so mean sometimes, Lorelai. All I asked of you was one small thing and you couldn't even manage that."

"Mom, I-" Lorelai tried again. In vain, it seemed.

"See you on Friday," Emily said curtly before hanging up.

Lorelai sighed, "Oy with the poodles already."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jess asked for the fifth time as Rory folded some of his shirts and placed them in his suitcase.

"Jess, we've been over this, it's two days, I'll be fine. I'll stay at mom and Luke's house so I'm not all alone."

Jess sighed, "I just don't wanna leave you alone when all this is going down."

Rory dropped his shirt and straddled him," Jess, you're going to Philadelphia for two days to help your two businesspartners, Matthew and Chris, like you promised when you went into business together. Now suck it up and be a man."

Jess chuckled, "I know, okay. And I love Truncheon, I wanna help the guys, I just love you more and wanna help you more."

"And I appreciate it, but there's nothing you can do here anyway."

Jess smirked, "Well, actually," he kissed Rory gently, "there's a _lot_ I can do here."

Rory rolled her eyes, "not what I meant," she kissed him back before standing up and folding the shirt she had dropped earlier.

"You are going to Philly, and you are going to bring me back a cheese steak, okay? No arguments, mister."

"Ay, ay, captain," Jess said, standing up and coming to help Rory fold his stuff. "Why do you want me gone anyway?"

Rory smirked, "Because we both know the sex will be ten times hotter when you come back."

Jess groaned. "Don't make me go," he whined childishly.

Rory laughed and headed for the bathroom to get his toothbrush and some toothpaste.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie, you comfortable?" Lorelai asked from the kitchen as Rory settled into what was once upon a time her room, but now housed a similar teenager, who happened to be her stepsister.

"Yeah, everything's fine, mom!" Rory yelled back while she shoved her bag into a corner and heard her stepdad make dinner in the kitchen.

She heard them laugh at something ridiculous and sat down on the bed with a sigh. She missed Jess. God, she was pathetic. She couldn't even be without her husband for two days. And to think that just 5 hours ago she was the one who was doing the convincing, telling him to go, that she would be fine.

Lorelai entered the room and saw her daughter's sombre face. She smiled knowingly. "Sweetie, it's normal to miss him."

Rory rolled her eyes, "but not when he's been gone for only 5 hours."

"It's _normal_," Lorelai repeated, "I felt the same way when we'd even go off to work, and that was when I knew I could just walk down the street and see him if I wanted to."

Rory smiled, "you guys made up I see."

Lorelai looked down guiltily, "yeah, I talked to him. And not that way Lane talks to her mom, I mean _really_ talked."

"Good. That's good, mom."

"Yeah," she looked at her daughter and a smile crept unto her face, "you know what'll help take your mind off Jess?"

"An OC marathon? But Lane still has all my DVDs-"

"No. Helping me bug Luke."

Rory smiled, "that might do the trick."

* * *

"I miss you," Rory said, careful not to sound too whiny or pathetic as she lay down on her bed, her cellphone pressed to her ear. It felt good to hear Jess' voice.

"I miss you too," he replied, "but hang in there a little longer, I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, yeah," Rory grumbled, causing Jess to chuckle.

"So how does it feel, staying with the parents?"

"Oh, you know, just glad my room isn't next to theirs," she replied.

"Yeah, our kid won't be having his room next to ours either."

Rory smiled, "_our_ kid?" She could practically feel Jess getting nervous all the way in Philly.

"Yes, _our_ kid," he said firmly after a good 20 seconds of silence.

"I like that," Rory replied, her smile taking on gigantic proportions, not even known to a Gilmore girl.

"I'm glad."

"A little Jess, running around Stars Hollow, terrorizing Taylor and Kirk, with your cute brown unruly hair from back in the day-"

"- getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we? What if it's a girl? A little Rory, with her minions and followers carrying her books around Stars Hollow-"

"I do _not_ have minions!" Rory exclaimed, laughing.

"Sorry, my mistake, your adoring fan-base-"

"Much better," she replied.

He let out a low chuckle, causing Rory to sigh.

"The bed is cold."

"Rory, it's a single bed, you'll be fine for one night."

She pouted even though she knew he couldn't see it, "fine, but you owe me for this abandonment. I am going to be traumatized for life and have serious abandonment issues."

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

"You'll burn a Hemmingway book for me?"

"Okay, now I'm traumatized."

Rory smiled, "I guess I should act like a big girl, huh?"

"That would be what an adult would do," Jess conceded.

"Okay," she sighed, "have fun, Jess. Say hi to Chris and Matt and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I will. And I love you too."

Rory was about to hang up the phone when Jess spoke suddenly, "oh, and Rory, big girls miss people too."

She smiled, "G'night, Jess."

"Night, Ror."

She put her phone on the nighttable when Lorelai burst through the door.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Rory asked, sitting up, surprised by her mother's presence, although she knew by know that she really shouldn't be.

Lorelai slipped into bed with her daughter, "I missed you is all," she said.

Rory smiled.

"You're off living with the hoodlum now, and I don't have anyone to have a midnight girl-talk with."

"You can always come over," Rory said.

"Not the same thing," Lorelai replied, taking one of April's stuffed toys and toying with it.

"Mom, is grandma-"

"Why do they always make bears holding hearts? I mean, now I've never seen a bear, but I'm pretty sure, they don't run around holding hearts."

Rory touched her mother's arm, "Mom."

Lorelai sighed and put the teddy bear away, "I'm scared, Rory."

"I know, mom. So am I. But just imagine how scared grandma is. And grandpa."

"I hadn't even thought of that."

"That's okay. Neither had I untill this morning."

Lorelai picked up the teddy bear again and began playing with his ears.

"You think maybe we should do something?" Rory asked tentatively.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked, still focused on April's bear.

Rory smiled, " I know."

* * *

"Hey, mom!"

"Hi, grandma!"

Emily looked up from her book to see her daughter and granddaughter enter the living room.

"Girls, this is a wonderful surprise," she said, getting up to hug them, "did we plan something for today?"

"No, no. We just thought we'd stop by," Lorelai said.

"Well, come in, come in," she sent the maid to fetch them drinks.

"Actually, grandma, we can't stay long," Rory said.

"Oh, that's a shame, where are you off to?"

"The mall!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh, how lovely," Emily replied.

"And you're coming with us," Rory added.

"Oh, right," Lorelai said, "you're coming with us!"

"And is there a special occassion I should know about? Perhaps baby clothes-" she looked pointedly at Rory.

"What?!" Rory's eyes widened, "Oh, God, no!"

"No, mom, Rory's got no oven in the bun, we're going shopping for you." Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's blunt answer.

"For me?"

"Yes, we figured you're gonna be in the hospital a lot, so you won't have a lot fo time to go shopping, plus you're gonna need new clothes to impress all the hospital people, and pretty scarves for your head, for you know..." Lorelai finsihed awkwardly.

"Kylie Minogue wore them when she had her chemo, so it's al very cool, grandma," Rory interjected quickly, saving her mother.

Emily smiled, "well, I suppose this all makes sense. Let's go." She took her purse and followed the girls out.

"We are going sho-pping. We are going sho-pping," Lorelai sang.

"Lorelai, it's going to be a very long day if you continue doing that," Emily said, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, grandma..."

* * *

**Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Review! Review!**

**Milo is asking. :D**


	11. But Oblonsky Loved His Wife

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** Watching s7 again. Hating Logan. Glad LL are getting back together. Wish Lit. was still together. Wishing Vera Cobb's The New Paul Anka and Back From The Future was real too. Siiigh. Getting so frustrated with Lit. Why won't Jess open up and why does Rory always compare him to Dean?

**A/N:** I have no idea how the publishing world works, so all this Bantam stuff… I'm just winging it.

* * *

Jess woke up early the next day and headed off to Truncheon. The sooner he got business over with, the sooner he could return to Stars Hollow and to Rory. Not that he wasn't glad to see Matt and Chris, because he was, he just missed Rory. They were still in their blissed-out, honeymoon, lovey-dovey fase. Although Lorelai joked that they had taken up permanent residency in that fase.

"Hey, man," Chris greeted enthusiastically as Jess entered Truncheon, pulling him into a guy type hug.

"Hey, Chris, how you holding up?" Jess replied, returning the gesture.

"How am I holding up? How are _you _holding up? How's married life treating you?"

"Oh, please, they were practically married by the time they hit the three-month mark," Matt said, coming out of the stock room, "Jess, man, how are you?"

"I'm good, real good." He gave Matthew a hug too. "And married life is fine," he added, looking at Chris.

"How're you guys? Truncheon hasn't burned down, so I assume things are fine," he smirked.

They both rolled their eyes, "We're fine. Chris broke up with Melanie, but we saw that one coming."

"Thanks, man," Chris said drily.

"No problem," Matt replied cheekily.

"As for Truncheon," Chris said, pausing for dramatic effect, "The reason we called you in here was to discuss a very interesting offer on The Subsect."

Jess put down the book he had been flipping through, "The Subsect? That was like what? Three or four years ago?"

Matt nodded, "But Bantam only got wind of it now, you know how suits are, a little behind on the times..."

Jess smirked, "Bantam is interested?"

Chris presented Jess with a file, "They want to re-publish it on a large scale, it'll be in Barnes & Noble and all big bookstores, plus smaller independent ones too. This file contains all the details."

"Whoa. Why The Subsect though?"

"I guess because your second novel is already doing so well under Truncheon, and The Subsect didn't get the coverage it deserved, they wanted it, I dunno," Matthew answered, shrugging, "I don't attempt to understand the way their minds work, but who cares, I mean this is a great opportunity for you and for Truncheon."

Jess smiled, staring at the file in his hands, "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Good," Chris smiled, "How 'bout some beers to celebrate?"

"Who knew that when Jess became our partner he'd become the most valuable asset we'd have?" Matthew said.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes, because that's really why we keep him around, the _money_."

Matt glared at him, "You know what I mean. So 'bout those beers… Cedar Bar Redux?"

Chris and Jess rolled their eyes simultaneously, "Matthew, we are not calling it Cedar Bar Redux!"

* * *

"That is not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"I do not take you for granted, Zach!" Lane yelled, arms folded across her chest, and faced the counsellor. Since she _had_ agreed to marriage counselling, she could hardly walk out, even though she felt like it.

The counsellor held up her hand, "Okay, it seems like communication is definitely a big problem here. You two need to talk to each other with respect, no shouting, no acting like you're sixteen and talking to your mother or father."

Lane and Zach both grumbled.

"Okay, Zach, tell me why you think she takes you for granted."

"She acts as if I'm incompetent around the kids, she acts as if I just bum around and what I do isn't important-"

"That's not tr-"

"Lane, your turn will come," the counsellor patronized.

Lane crossed her arms across her chest again and sat back in a huff. Oh, how she wished she could walk out right now. This woman acted as if Lane was a two-year old. But she knew that walking out meant walking out on her marriage, and as much as she hated the counsellor, she loved Zach, and despite their troubles, she loved her marriage.

* * *

"So, Jess how was Philadelphia?" Richard asked, as soon as everyone was settled down for dinner.

"It was fine, I just dropped by to see how things were, check in with Matt and Chris, you know… just business," he said vaguely. He hadn't told anyone about the Bantam deal yet, not with everything going on with Emily at the moment.

Richard nodded, "I've always wanted to go to Philadelphia-"

"Oooh! You can do the Rocky run!" Lorelai chimed in, causing Luke to roll his eyes and make Rory grin.

"Rocky? What are you talking about, Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"I swear, if it's something vulgar-" Emily started, but Lorelai cut her off.

"Noo. Rocky. As in Rocky Balboa. You know those six movies they made about this boxer named Rocky," she suddenly turned her attention to Jess, "You actually resemble Rocky Jr."

Jess groaned, "No, _I don't_," he said firmly.

Lorelai frowned, "Boo, you're no fun," she looked at Rory, Your husband's no fun."

"Lorelai, eat your peas," Emily said, by now used to her daughter's random rants.

"Yes, Lorelai, eat your peas," Luke repeated.

Lorelai gasped, "You're on her side now?"

Luke shrugged, "Seemed like the right thing to say."

"Well, I have been betrayed, I feel sad, alone-" she pouted.

"You'll get over it," Luke said wearily.

"Well, alright then," she said, resuming her pouting. "So… what is everyone up to tomorrow?" She asked, picking at her peas and looking at them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Jess and I are going car shopping," Rory piped up, having been silent for so long.

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Is something wrong with yours?"

"Oh, yeah, it's completely shot."

"Shot?" Richard asked, concerned.

"Gypsy can't fix it. Said it would be cheaper to just buy a new one," Jess interjected.

"Oh, that sucks," Lorelai said, remembering the time her Jeep Wrangler needed to be replaced.

Rory shrugged, "Yeah, well… I get to go shopping, so that's fun," she smiled.

Lorelai nodded in agreement," What about you, mom? Dad?"

The elder Gilmores suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" Lorelai asked, catching on to their demeanour.

"We have to go to the hospital tomorrow for my first chemo," Emily said.

Everyone stared at their plate, not knowing what to say.

"I'll come," Lorelai suddenly said.

Emily and Richard shared a gentle look.

"You're sure, Lorelai?" Richard asked.

Lorelai nodded firmly, "Yeah, Michel can cover the inn alone, he's done it before, and… yeah, I'm sure."

Emily smiled, "That would be very nice. Now finish your peas."

"Yes, mom." She looked at her peas disgustedly, while the rest of the table smirked.

* * *

"How 'bout this one? A nice Prius?" Jess said, as they moved well into their second hour at the car dealership.

Rory wrinkled her nose, "No Prius."

Jess sighed, "Rory, we've been here for over two hours."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him with big, innocent eyes and pulling the famous Gilmore pout. "We can go if you want to."

Jess looked at her and shook his head, "No. It's fine. Let's keep looking."

Rory smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and led her to the other side of the parking lot.

"How 'bout a nice 'Stang?" he suggested as they passed a Mustang.

Rory grinned at him, "Oh, yeah, 'cause Mustangs just scream Rory Mariano. Have you been watching One Tree Hill again?"

"It was on, okay?"

Rory nodded, smiling, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, babe."

She opened the door of another car, "Oh, what did Chris and Matt wanna talk to you about? What was the reason they ripped you away from me? Left me with emotional scarring…"

Jess smirked at her, 'They actually had some big news for me," he said slowly, gauging Rory's reaction. She instantly stopped looking at the car and focused her attention on Jess.

Jess took a deep breath, "Bantam books wants to re-publish The Subsect on a large scale and put it in all the big bookstores-"

Rory squealed and flung herself around Jess' neck pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him, "Jess, that's amazing!"

He smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty cool," he cleared his throat, "That's the good news…"

Rory's face fell, "There's bad news? Oh, _man_. I hate bad news."

Jess smiled at her sympathetically. "I know you do."

Rory sighed, "Alright, I'm ready, give it to me."

"There's gonna be a book tour-"

"That's not bad."

"-It's two months-"

"Oh."

"So that's two months I'd be on the road."

"That _is_ bad news," Rory said before she caught herself, "Not the book tour, that part is amazing and you totally deserve it. But two months… I can't stand to be away from you that long. I mean I was already a mess 5 hours after you left for Philly, but, no, we're adults, you deserve this and go, I'll suck it up and be a man."

Jess smiled at her little monologue.

She looked up at Jess and smiled at him, "I am _so_ _proud_ of you," she said sincerely, hugging him and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Thanks, but two months is a lot," he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're going, that's a given, we'll make it work, two months is nothing, some Hollywood actors have to go 6 months without seeing their wives," she stated seriously.

Jess smirked, "I love you," he kissed her temple gently.

Rory closed her eyes at his gesture and kissed him gently on the mouth, "I love you, too."

They turned their attention back to the cars, "You know, on second thought, maybe a Mustang…" she started rambling as Jess smiled and followed her.

* * *

"It seems that everytime I ask him to do something he gets mad at me."

"I don't get mad-"

"Fine, frustrated, then," Lane said heatedly, turning to her husband. "Remember when I asked you to shift hanging out with Brian so you could watch the boys and I could go to work? You had a fit about that!"

"That's because I hardly ever get to hang out with my friends," Zach replied testily.

"Yes, and I would also like to hang out more with Rory, but unfortunately I had to go to work. You don't think I'd much rather watch the kids myself than work?"

"So I have to sacrifice my friendship?"

"Don't be so dramatic, _sacrifice_, _puh-lease_, and yes, for your children, I expect you to, because I would."

* * *

"Sookie! Sookie! Sookie! Is there coffee? We just got a truckload of Italians, and I cannot handle them unless I am fully caffeinated," Lorelai said loudly as she barged into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Michel, didn't see you there."

"Story of my life," he replied drily. Sookie elbowed him and he instantly changed his demeanour, "I mean, oh, hello, Lorelai, good morning."

Lorelai looked at the two of them with a weird look on her face and raised her eyebrow, "You two okay?"

"What? Us? We're fine," Sookie smiled and waved Lorelai's claims away before turning back to her vegetables.

"Must be the coffee then," Lorelai replied, giving them a weird look before leaving the kitchen with her coffee.

"You nearly gave us away," Sookie hissed as soon as she was sure Lorelai was out of earshot.

"Yes, because your elbow burrowing a hole into my ribcage was the epitome of subtlety," Michel deadpanned before leaving the kitchen too.

Sookie scoffed, "Pff, French people," she shook her head.

* * *

"So, mom, are you ready?"

"Lorelai, honestly, all I have to do is sit in a chair the whole time. I can read if I want to, it's not a big deal," Emily replied, though silently touched by her daughter's concern.

"My bad," Lorelai said, letting her mother's tone slide.

"Oh, look Emily, you have a nice, private room," Richard said in a fake, bright manner.

Emily ignored him and looked at her watch, "Honestly, the doctor was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago."

"I'm sure he just got held up, mom."

"Yes, Emily, now just relax."

"I'm about to have chemo, I can't relax," she replied, growing increasingly agitated.

Lorelai shot her dad an assuring look and shook her head, silently telling him not to take it to heart.

Finally, after what seemed like half an hour with Emily's complaining, the doctor arrived and got Emily settled in to start the treatment.

"Okay, mom, we're gonna be in the cafeteria if you need anything, okay?" Lorelai said, before exiting the room, her father trailing behind her.

"I asked for water, not a glass filled with ice cubes!" They heard Emily yell as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"She's going to be just fine," Richard smiled, turning to face his daughter.

Lorelai grinned, "Oh, yeah."

* * *

"So, you happy with you car?" Jess asked, as he and Rory took a seat at one of the many tables at Weston's.

Rory smiled, "Yes, I am." She had chosen a nice silver Volvo. Not too flashy, but not too granny. "Sorry, I dragged you around for three hours."

Jess smiled, "It's fine, Ror. I didn't mind at all."

Rory smiled, "Liar."

Jess was about to respond when Kirk came to take their order. "Hello, Rory, Jess, what can I get you?"

"Pie," Rory said with a big smile on her face, "And lots of it."

"Well, we have 45 flavours-"

"Oh, you have two new ones?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yes, we do, as a matter of fact, banana-peanut butter and chocolate-peach."

Rory's face changed, "That sounds disgusting."

"They're actually quite delicious, I concocted the flavours myself-"

"I think we'll pass, then," Jess interjected. "I'll have cherry pie."

"And I will have a piece of chocolate cake," Rory added, "And some coffee please."

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

"No," Jess said firmly, causing Kirk to squirm, he'd always been intimidated by Jess.

"Alright, then," Kirk replied, his voice a little bit higher, and quickly left the table.

Jess smirked, watching Kirk scamper away, "He always makes it too easy."

Rory shot him a disapproving glance, "You're mean."

"He has Lulu to help him with his bruised ego."

Rory shook her head, "My husband, the Oblonsky of Stars Hollow."

"But Oblonsky loved his wife," Jess countered.

"Yeah, after he banged the nanny."

"He made it up."

"He was still indifferent."

Jess shook his head, "I'm never gonna win this am I?"

Rory shook her head, "When Hemmingway becomes interesting, then we'll have this debate again."

Jess suddenly turned to her," Which reminds me, you still have to read Hemmingway, I read Rand for you."

"We'll discuss this later, honey," Rory placated him as Kirk placed their pie and her coffee on the table.

"Oh, hey, isn't that April?" Rory asked after five minutes.

Jess turned his head and followed Rory's gaze.

"Who's that guy she's with?" Rory asked curiously.

Jess shrugged, "Science partner or something, probably," he said nonchalantly.

"Uh, I don't think so," Rory said as April turned and kissed the mystery guy, full-on on the mouth.

Jess paled, "What the hell?" he muttered. "Who the hell does that punk think he is?"

Rory smiled at him, "Look at you, getting all overprotective, you sound just like Luke."

"I am not overprotective," he said, "I'm just concerned, is all."

"Well, you better be unconcerned fast, 'cause they're coming here to say hi."

"Hi, Jess, Rory," April greeted brightly.

"Hey, April," Rory greeted, smiling at the young girl, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh," April said, as if she'd forgotten the guy she'd kissed mere minutes ago, "This is Colin." She turned to Colin, "This is my cousin, Jess and his wife, Rory. She's Lorelai's daughter."

Rory laughed as she saw the wheels turning in his head and the confused look on his face," Don't try to figure it out, it just makes matters worse," she joked.

"So… anyway, we better get going, dad is waiting for us at the Diner," April said, gently tugging Colin behind her, "Bye, Rory, bye Jess."

"Bye April, Colin," Rory replied before turning to her husband.

"Okay, see, when I said unconcerned I didn't mean revert back to your high school days of monosyllabic and taciturn," she joked.

'Does she even know that kid?" Jess asked.

Rory shook her head at him, "I think it's nice she has a boyfriend. She deserves one, she works so hard in school."

"I just don't like him."

"Awwww," Rory cooed, "You're going into protective dad mode. I've never seen you in protective dad mode. It's fun," she took another bite of her cake.

"I am _not_ in protective dad mode-"

"You _are_," Rory insisted, "It's fine, I like it." She shot him a smile.

Jess just stared at his pie.

"Jess, it's her life, if she's happy with him, you have to let it be, she obviously sees good in him, and that's all that matters; After all, if I had listened to people, we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

He smirked, "That's gonna get old real fast."

She stuck out her tongue, "Tough. Now finish your pie."

Yes, ma'am," Jess replied with a fake southern accent causing Rory to smile as she finished her own cake.

* * *

"Hey, babe, what're you making?" Rory asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Indian food," Jess replied, remaining focused on the pots and pans in front of him.

Rory frowned, "But you hate Indian food."

Jess shrugged, "Yeah, but you don't."

Rory smiled as she took a seat at the kitchen table, "Getting soft, Mariano?"

Jess smirked, "Never, Gilmore."

Rory cleared her throat, "So, are you gonna be all alone on the book tour?"

"Pretty much," Jess turned around to face her, "Just me and the tour manager, I guess."

Rory nodded, "Would you…_like_… some company?" She asked tentatively.

"I guess so," he replied, not catching on to her meaning.

Rory rolled her eyes. He was the smartest person she knew, but at times boys could be so dense.

"So you wouldn't mind if… your wife tagged along?"

Jess turned around, "What?"

"I just, I mean- if you want me to," she said hastily. "I don't wanna _not_ see you for two whole months," she whined pathetically.

"What about the Gazette?"

"I can edit on the road," she shrugged.

Jess pulled her from her chair and pulled her in for a kiss, "I love you."

Rory grinned back, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block and my family moved to Vietnam, so I'm there now for three weeks (only 1,5 left) before I go back to Belgium for uni.**

**_I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so please review and let me know what you think._ They make me happy. :D**

**It seems GG readers are less generous with their reviews than the VM crowd, so they mean more.**

**Notice the subtle flattery and hints?**

**Review! :D**


	12. My Mistake, It Just Says 666

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** It seems my writer's block is over as I wrote this chapter in one afternoon. I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Read and review, my pretties.

**A/N:** Let's pretend April's 16 for the sake of the story and not 19 like she should be.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!

* * *

"How is the lamb, Rory?"

"It's great, grandma," Rory replied with a smile, glancing at Jess who was smirking at his own plate.

"We got a new cook yesterday, she's fabulous."

Rory glanced at Jess again and saw that he, much like herself, was unable to contain the smile creeping onto his face. They often joked about Emily's inability to keep a cook or maid for no extended period of time and now she had practically handed them more material on a silver platter.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking from Rory to Jess, rinse, lather, repeat.

"Nothing, grandma," Rory said, trying to pull a straight face and chew down her beans.

"Jess?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He quickly swallowed his food and looked at Emily, "Oh, euhm, nothing, Mrs. Gilmore."

"You never call me Mrs. Gilmore," she said, looking at him expectantly.

Rory frowned, "Grandma, he does it all the time."

"He _used_ to do it. Now he just calls me Emily."

Jess glanced back down at his food. Richard just looked over the table, clearly amused by the situation.

"It's nothing, grandma. Honestly," Rory said, shooting Jess a death glare, for shoving Emily's attention back on her.

Emily sighed, "Well, alright then."

"Time for a new conversation topic," Richard said, focusing on his granddaughter. "How is work, Rory?"

She quickly chewed on her lamb, "It's good, a little hectic now, strangely enough, but it's good. I like it when it's kinda' chaotic. Makes it exciting," she smiled at her grandfather.

"Ah, yes. Predictability does get a tad boring after a while." He turned his gaze on the young man sitting where Lorelai usually sat, "What about you, Jess? Work alright?"

Jess nodded, "Work's good, just the usual stuff," he felt Rory give him a light nudge under the table, followed by a pointed look.

"Anything new?" Richard asked.

Jess put his fork down, "As a matter of fact, I have some news regarding my first book."

"The Subsect?"

Jess nodded. Rory gave him an encouraging glance, Jess cleared his throat.

"Bantam is interested in it. They want to publish it on a larger scale."

Rory rolled her eyes, trust Jess to downplay his success.

Richard and Emily, however, did not.

"That's great news, Jess," Emily said sincerely. Rory looked at him proudly, grinning at the way he just stared at his plate, pushing his food around.

"It is indeed. This is a great accomplishment, Jess, you should be very proud of yourself," Richard looked at Rory, "Did you tell him you're proud?"

Rory grinned, still focused on Jess, "I told him I'm _very_ proud."

"It's not that big a deal, "Jess mumbled. He had gotten used to Rory, Lorelai and Luke jumping up and down over his accomplishments, figuratively speaking of course because Luke would never be caught dead jumping up and down, but it felt weird to relate them to the Gilmores. He'd never had people be proud of him before, definitely not this many.

"Well, this definitely calls for a celebration," Emily said. "Roberta! Bring some champagne, please!"

Jess' head snapped up, "Emily, honestly, that's not necessary-"

"Oh, nonsense, Jess. You need to celebrate properly, this is a big accomplishment."

Jess hung his head.

"Yeah, Jess, we need to celebrate," Rory repeated.

Jess glared at her and mouthed 'I hate you'.

Rory smiled sweetly at him, "I love you too," she replied while her grandparents looked at them both, fondly.

* * *

"Hey, so how was dinner last night? Sorry we couldn't make it," Luke asked as Rory and Jess walked into the Diner and both took a seat at the counter.

"It was great," Rory replied, cheerful. Jess motioned for her to come closer, "Come here, someone stuck something on your back."

Rory spun around to see what he was talking about, before catching his smirk. "My mistake," he said, turning back to the counter, "it just says 666."

Rory stuck out het tongue and glared at him," Ha ha. Sulk all you want, big baby."

"If this is some new form of foreplay, I've gotta tell you, I'm not really seeing the results," Luke joked at them.

Jess groaned at dropped his head on the counter.

Luke focused on Rory, "What's his problem?" He asked, motioning to Jess with his spatula.

"You need to ask him," Rory replied, unsure of whether Jess had told Luke about the Bantam deal yet.

"Jess?"

"Bantam offered me a book deal, they want to re-publish The Subsect on a large scale."

"Jess, that's great!" Luke said, genuinely smiling at his nephew.

"There's even gonna be a book tour," Rory said excitedly.

Jess sighed, 'It was so great in fact that Emily and Richard wanted to celebrate."

"You know how he gets around company and happiness," Rory deadpanned, looking at Luke, a small smile playing on her lips.

Luke chuckled, "Wow, so a book tour, huh?"

Jess nodded, playing with the pepper shaker.

Rory rolled her eyes, "It's two months, and I'm joining him."

"Does your mother know?" He asked Rory.

Rory looked away guiltily, "Yes, but we made her promise not to tell you anything, because Jess wanted to be the one to tell you, so you can't really blame her."

"No, no," he said hastily, "This just explains her good mood."

Rory grinned at Jess, "See? Why can't you just accept that people are proud of you and want to celebrate what you've accomplished?"

"Because I'm not used to it. At having actual accomplishments and at having people celebrate them," he answered honestly.

Rory smiled at him sadly before grinning cheerfully. "Well, you better get used to it, 'cause it's gonna happen a lot more in the future," she said firmly.

"Ah, geez, do they have to do that in here?" Luke said, suddenly.

Rory and Jess turned to see what had caused Luke's outburst, to be met with the sight of April and Colin kissing.

"Can't they go make out somewhere else?" Luke grumbled.

Rory laughed lightly, "Luke, it's totally PG, Jess and I kissed here too when we were younger."

"Yeah, but at least you guys had the decency to go upstairs."

"Well, look on the bright side, at least now you don't have to go upstairs every ten minutes," Rory joked, while Luke had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

"Hey, big brother!" Liz yelled, carrying Doula in her arms, and thankfully, Jess noted, with no TJ trailing behind her.

"Hey, Liz," he greeted before storming off to reprimand April.

"Hey, Rory," Liz greeted brightly, turning to her daughter-in-law.

"Hey, Liz," she gave the woman a hug, "Hey, Doula!" She took Doula out of Liz's arms and started playing with her a little, making funny noises.

"Hey, handsome," Liz gave Jess a hug, which he reciprocated. "So, tell me all about this book tour," she said. Jess had called her after telling Rory. He had been trying hard, these past years, to include his mother in his life, and while their relationship couldn't hold a candle to that of the Lorelais, it was shaping up to be a good one.

"It's nothing fancy," he said, sitting back down on the stool, "Just going to bookstores for signings, interviews-"

"Interviews?" Liz asked, excitedly.

Jess nodded. "Just one more way to talk to some intellectually challenged people," he said.

Liz shot him a look, "Oh, hush, you. It's gonna be fun. You gotta have a little more faith in people, Jess. And sometimes understand that not everyone is as smart as you and Rory."

She looked at Rory who was still enjoying Doula's company, feeding her some of her pancakes. Jess couldn't help but smile at his wife and little sister.

"Hey, Liz, you like teenagers?" Luke suddenly asked, coming back to the counter.

Liz looked taken aback by his question, unsure if this was a silent attack on her parenting skills when Jess had been a teen, "Euh, well, they come with their challenges, but I mean-"

"Yeah, well, _don't_," he stomped off into the store room.

"Okaaay," Liz said, unsure of what she had just witnessed.

"April has a boyfriend," Jess filled her in, nodding his head to where his cousin was sitting.

A look of comprehension washed over Liz's face, "Right."

Jess looked at Doula for a full minute before turning back to his mother, "She's not dating 'till she's thirty."

Liz smiled, "You're a great big brother," she said. "And I have time," she added, "Doula's only 4."

"Ooh!" She suddenly yelled, grabbing Jess' arm, making him drop his fork, "You and Rory should come over for dinner one of these days, you haven't been around in ages."

"Will TJ be there?"

"Of course he'll be there, Jess. He's my husband."

"So I've heard."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Just show up, look nice, _be_ nice and all will be fine."

She turned and took Doula over from Rory, quickly making her exit before Jess could protest anymore, "See you guys at dinner!"

Rory turned to Jess, "We're having dinner with them?"

"Yep," he took a bite of his pancakes, "Word to the wise, don't wear tights."

* * *

"Hey, all I'm saying is that she wasn't exactly the thinnest person, it's not my fault she heard me, I'm entitled to my own opinion," Lane said, as she and Rory entered Weston's after a day of shopping, Rory grinning at her friend's blunder.

"Over there," she pointed at a table and put down her bags with a sigh, "Whew, I think we bought out the entire mall."

"Yeah, well, … You were depressed, I was happy, both emotions involve the spending of large amounts of money to help establish our materialistic tendencies," Rory said.

"Yes, you _are _happy," Lane clapped her hands and smiled at her friends, "And you promised to tell me, as soon as we sat down somewhere, what was going on, so come on, spill. You pregnant?"

"What? Lane, _no_. Why does everyone think that?"

"Maybe 'cause each time you and Jess look at each other it looks like you wanna jump the other person," Lane replied casually, motioning for someone to come take their order.

Rory gasped, "Lane!" She chastised her friend, "We do _not_ look like that."

"Yeah, tell that to a blind person," she scoffed.

"We seriously look like that?" Rory asked softly, a little embarrassed.

Lane finally caught onto it, "Oh, don't worry, everyone thinks it's extremely cute."

"Yeah, well…" Rory trailed off as the waitress came to take their orders.

"Okay, so, what's the good news?"

Rory smiled, "Jess' first book-"

"The Subsect."

"-Right, The Subsect, is being re-published by Bantam, on a large scale. There's gonna be a book tour and everything and I'm going with him."

Lane squealed, "Rory, that's so great. How's Jess dealing with all of this?"

"He shrugs it off, pretends it's no big deal that everyone's proud."

"So in his usual manner, then?" Lane joked.

Rory smiled, "Yeah. But I can tell he's proud of himself."

"And he _should_ be. This is huge. It's great," she smiled sincerely at her best friend. "Can't believe I'm gonna have to miss you, though."

"I know… Anyways, enough about me, how's couple's therapy?" Rory shot her friend a sympathetic smile.

Lane shrugged, "I love him. It's why I go."

Rory nodded, "Yeah, but you hate it, right?"

"Oh, yeah, it's embarrassing needing someone to sort out your issues for you. Plus, I feel like we're getting nowhere. And that shrink, oh, let me tell you, she is just patronizing me all the time, stupid witch."

"Well, if it could help…"

"Yeah…"

"So," Rory said brightly, desperate to change the mood, "Tell me more about this girl who wasn't very thin."

Lane rolled her eyes, "_Once again_, I just said she was…"

* * *

"And they were just sitting there, at the window, faces plastered on each other, for the whole world to see!" Luke yelled, pacing around the bedroom while Lorelai looked on from her place on the bed, clearly amused and entertained.

"Luke, they're teenagers. Think back, to a time when dinosaurs roamed the earth and you were a teenager, you remember what it's like, right?"

Luke glared at her, "Of course I remember."

"Well, then, there you go."

Luke sighed and sat down, "But she's growing up so fast."

Lorelai scooted next to him, "We've both raised teenagers before, this shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah, but Jess could take care of himself."

"True, but you were always like a dad to Rory, and you let her date Dean and Jess and Logan."

"Doesn't mean I liked any of the kids."

"You didn't like your own nephew? Lorelai asked, amused.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, plus I wasn't really Rory's dad…"

"Hey, you've always been there for Rory. The details don't matter," Lorelai said softly, frowning slightly at his words.

"I guess," he trailed off.

"I'll give you some advice, having been the parent of a teenage girl myself, you remember when I wasn't comfortable with her dating Jess, right?"

"Yes."

"In the end, all you can do is tell them how you feel, tell them to be careful, that you'll be there for them no matter what happens and hope for the best. Because, let's face it Luke, April's heart is going to be broken at some point or the other, Colin probably won't be her boyfriend forever. I mean, it took Jess and Rory _years_ before they got their act together. Just… don't make this into a huge thing, _trust me_, it'll only lead to fighting. Talk to her, voice your concerns. And don't give Colin the third degree, like you probably did with Jess. He's not your nephew, you don't have that right."

"But I'm April's dad."

"Questions are okay."

Luke turned to kiss Lorelai. She deepened it.

"Questions, huh?" He asked as they pulled back.

"Without cutting off his fingers, dear."

* * *

"Hey, man, how is everything?" Chris greeted, walking around Truncheon, arranging some books, the phone wedged between his shoulders and the side of his face.

"Good, good. How's Truncheon and Matt?"

"Nice to know Matt comes second," Chris joked.

Jess rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. So… any reason you called?" He dropped a book to the floor, "You're not pulling back are you?"

"What?" Jess asked, completely caught off guard, "_No_, of course not."

"Oh, good."

"Why? Did you think I would?"

"Well, you know how these author types can be," Chris joked, "Very whimsy."

Jess chuckled, "Yeah, no, actually I just wanted to ask if it was alright if Rory came along on the book tour?"

"Awww," Chris said, "That is soo cute," he teased.

"Calm down," Jess replied, "She just thought it would be fun."

"And you can't stand to be without her, right? Am I right?" He continued his teasing.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, then."

Chris' laughter died down, "Yeah, man, that's cool."

"Great, thanks."

Chris was silent.

"Stop it," Jess said.

"I didn't say anything," Chris defended.

"It's what you're thinking."

Chris smiled to himself as he hung up the phone and returned to his books.

* * *

"Okay, so you and Luke said you had an announcement, what is it?" Rory said as she sat in her childhood home kitchen, her husband, stepdad and mom seated with her at the table. Lorelai glanced at Luke who just nodded for het to continue. Lorelai rolled her eyes, she'd been hoping he'd take the wheel on this one. "Big baby," she muttered before she faced Rory and Jess, both of whom were smiling.

"Well, as you know Rory, I love you very much-"

"And I appreciate it," she said, mocking her mother a little bit.

"But as much as I love you, I wouldn't exactly mind having another kid…"

Rory's eyes widened," You're pregnant?"

Jess looked at his uncle for confirmation but found none.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm, "Unfortunately, no. Luke and I will always have that option, but we were kind of thinking about foster care."

"Foster care?" Jess asked, slightly confused.

"Well, yeah, we figured there's so many kids out there, _troubled_ kids, that need a good home, and while we'll gladly welcome our child, should the time come, we wouldn't mind helping a kid, who's not as fortunate as others."

"Plus, Luke did a great job taking care of you, a troubled kid," Lorelai added, looking at Jess, smiling.

Jess rolled his eyes, "Funny."

"I thought so," Lorelai said.

"I thought you said she liked me now," he joked, turning to Rory.

"Oh, hoodlum, I _do_ like you," Lorelai said, "And to prove it, you get extra ice cream for desert."

"I'm not five, Lorelai."

She shook her head, "You try to do something nice and what do you get?" She deadpanned.

Rory smiled at the pair of them, "Well, I think that's a great idea. I think you guys could definitely help those kids. You two are like super mom and super dad, you'll be great."

"Thanks, "Luke said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled, "Alright, so how about now we celebrate Jess' career, huh? Roberta! Champagne!"

Jess dropped his head on the table while the rest of the group just laughed.

* * *

"It's going to be fine," Rory said as she rang the doorbell.

"Rory, have you met TJ?" Jess asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Rory laughed, "Jess, calm down."

"Hey," Liz greeted jovially, as she flung open the door.

"Hey, Liz," Rory greeted, giving the woman a hug.

Liz reciprocated before motioning them to come in, "Come on, come on."

"Hey, Rory," TJ came out of the kitchen and greeted Rory, "Hello TJ," she said politely. Even though she thought he was kinda' weird, she still liked the guy. He was obviously a good person. She went over to give Doula a hug before sitting down on the couch.

Jess walked in with Liz. "Would you guys like something to drink? Maybe some wine?"

"Wine's fine," Jess said. Rory nodded.

"Alright, then, let me just go get the bottle and the glasses, make yourselves comfortable," she hurried off into the kitchen, joining TJ as he checked on the food.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help your mom," Rory said, quickly kissing Jess before she followed his mother.

Jess headed over to his little sister, picking her up and looking into her face. "Jess," she said, giggling. He smiled at her and couldn't believe that in a mere ten years she would be a teenager, with all its troubles and headaches. "Hello, pretty girl," he said, smiling while she played with his hair. "You like that, huh? Uncle Luke hates my hair, but I don't want you to hold that against him, okay? And don't tell Rory I allow you to play with it too, she still thinks she's the only one who gets that privilege."

"Yeah, 'cause she'd hate to hear that," Rory said, a smile on her face as she watched Jess interact with Doula. She set down the wine glasses and wandered over to them, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Although, I have to admit, she's got good taste."

Jess smirked at her, as she left to help Liz with the wine.

"So, Jess, Liz tells me you and Rory are going on tour or something," TJ said when they had all sat down for dinner and started eating.

Jess nodded, "Well, she would be right about that."

Rory rolled her eyes and gently nudged his foot under the table, shooting him a glance, telling him to make more of an effort. Jess sighed.

"So that should be exciting, huh? Like a rock star."

Rory grinned.

"Honey, it's a book tour, not a concert tour," Liz interjected, also grinning at her husband.

"Oh, my bad," TJ said, stuffing a potato in his mouth. "Although books can be very rock'n'roll too, you know."

"I'm sure they can," Jess said, turning to TJ and trying his best to pass off an appreciative face at TJ's input. It must've worked because TJ turned his attention to Rory. "How's the newspaper?"

"It's really good. Quite busy and hectic, but I like it this way."

"I agree, no drama at all would be very boring," Liz said.

"That's my mother's motto in life," Rory joked.

"That's probably why she drinks all that coffee," Jess replied.

"That and I think she secretly hoped I'd grow an extra head."

"Extra head?"

"More to love," Rory said casually.

"Right," Jess chuckled.

"How is your mom, by the way?" Liz asked, "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, she's busy you know, the inn and all. She's usually at Luke's though. If you ever need her or anything."

Rory suddenly got a devilish grin on her face and looked at Jess. He looked worriedly, that grin couldn't mean anything good.

"Hey, TJ," Rory started, "You'll never guess what I saw in the newspaper today."

"What?"

"A sale on tights."

Jess groaned and dropped his head into his chest, causing Rory and Liz to laugh.

* * *

Rory surveyed the room. Her grandmother had definitely pulled out all the stops for their party. It had waiters, high society people, hors d'oeuvres and champagne, it was the complete opposite of Rory and Jess, but Emily had seemed happy to plan it and seemed genuinely happy for Jess' book deal and had desperately wanted to throw them a party, so they let her. It's not like they couldn't go one evening talking to businessmen and their trophy wives. Emily was genuinely making an effort with Jess, and so they would return the favour.

"Wow, I don't know a single person here," Lorelai said as she, Rory, Luke and Jess stood in one corner of the room, like fish out of water.

"Neither do I. These are all DAR and insurance people-" Rory replied, before she was cut off.

"Mayday, mayday," Luke whispered harshly as Emily walked over to them.

"Hello, are we enjoying ourselves?" She asked, a big smile adorning her features.

They all plastered on fake smiles.

"Oh, immensely!"

Yes, very much Emily."

"It's wonderful, mom."

"It's great, grandma."

Emily, clearly oblivious to the little white lies, smiled back at them and took Lorelai and Luke by the hand, "Lorelai, your old classmate from high school, Elizabeth Powers, is here…" Lorelai shot Rory a plea of help as she was led away by her mother.

"Yikes," Jess replied.

"I know," Rory replied, "I'd run for the door if I saw someone from high school or this society world that I actually knew."

"You serious?" Jess replied, his gaze fixed on the hallway leading to the foyer.

"Definitely," Rory replied, looking outside at the other guests.

"Well, then you better hurry 'cause he's heading this way."

Rory turned her gaze toward where Jess was staring. "Who is?"

"The blonde dick at Yale," he replied, smirking slightly.

Rory paled and groaned. She moved a little so she was standing completely behind Jess.

"Hide me, quickly!" she whispered.

Jess smirked, "no way."

Rory's eyed widened and she glared at her husband, "What do you mean 'no way'? I don't wanna talk to him."

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"Because he's here to cause trouble, Jess. He knows this party is for you, it was on the invite, he hates you, why else would he be here?"

"Rory, it'll be fine. Just be polite. Hello, goodbye, and he's gone."

"How is it you're now the sensible one? Hi, Logan," she greeted brightly with the same fake smile she'd given Emily plastered on her face.

"Hey, Ace," he replied.

Rory's smile instantly fell, "it's _Rory_, not Ace."

Logan smirked, Jess clenched his jaw. Maybe he wasn't so sensible after all.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, great actually," Rory replied, taking note of the fact that Jess still hadn't said a word, not that she blamed him. The last time Logan had appeared in their lives he'd managed to screw everything up, and there was no way she'd let him do it again. "You?"

"I'm good, good," he replied, taking a sip of his champagne.

"You remember, Jess, right?"

"Oh, right, your friend," Logan said, smirk still firm in place. Rory wanted to wipe it right off his face. It wasn't the cute smirk Jess would give her, this was a full-on smug, jackass smirk.

She could feel Jess ball his fists and gently placed her hand on his to calm him down.

"Well, yes, he is my friend, but he's my husband too. We got married a month ago." Despite the fact that she was having an extremely uncomfortable conversation with one of her hateful exes, she couldn't help but smile every time she relayed that little fact.

That wiped the smirk right off of Logan's face. And _that_ caused Jess to smirk.

He held out his hand, "nice to meet you again," he said. Logan took his hand numbly and shook it.

"Married, huh?"

"Yep, married," Rory replied casually.

"I thought you felt you were too young to get married."

"Things change."

"You mean people change," he said, looking Jess over.

"Look, man, that was a long time ago, just back off," Jess said quietly.

Logan held up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright. I can take a hint."

"Good," Jess replied.

"I'll see you around, congratulations and enjoy the rest of your evening," he replied, leaving the couple alone.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Rory replied, only so that Jess and Logan could hear it.

Jess chuckled, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out?"

"Well," she replied, sighing. "God, I hate him."

"Not as much as I hate him," Jess replied, taking a glass of champagne and downing it in one take.

"Whoa there Kirsten Cohen, slow down on the booze," Rory joked.

"I'm gonna need something stronger than this if I'm gonna spend another three hours in the same room as _him_."

Rory sipped her champagne and looked at her glass pensively, "Yeah, me too."

Jess raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned, "Come on, I know a place."

--

Rory stood in her grandfather's study, looking for the bottle of Jack Daniels she knew he kept in his liquor cabinet.

"A-ha!" She yelled triumphantly, looking over its black and white label. "Hello, sad, pathetic, little bottle," she said softly.

"Nice to know you still talk to inanimate objects."

Rory spun around and looked annoyed at Logan's intrusion. "Where's the husband?" He asked, entering Richard's study.

"He's off finding the coke and some junk food, not that it's any of your business," Rory replied coolly.

Logan merely nodded. Silence reigned for a minute before he broke it, "Why him?"

Rory shook her head and sighed, "Logan, don't do this. Move on. Get over it," she said, "Live and let live," she added.

He sighed, "I just want to know why you could say yes to him and not to me, it's not like three years is that big a difference, you're still young."

"25 is quite different from 22."

He looked at her pleadingly.

Rory relented, opened her mouth to say something and changed her mind, "Fine," she said.

"With him it's just different."

"Different how?"

"Different like… _different_. He didn't propose to me in front of a whole crowd of people I don't know, in front of DAR people and businessmen. He asked me spontaneously."

"You mean he didn't put thought into it?" Logan replied bitterly.

Rory glared at him, "He put thought into it, a _lot_ of thought actually, he asked permission from my mom and dad and Luke and the entire town at a town meeting- and with him I didn't hesitate. With you… I hesitated."

"Yeah… I remember," he took another sip from his champagne.

"Look, Logan, couples break up, that's just how it goes, and you and I weren't meant to last, Jess and I were. And one day you're gonna find someone you love and who loves you and when you ask her to marry you she's not gonna hesitate, and it's gonna be wonderful, but _I_… I'm not that girl."

"You're Jess' girl," he said coolly.

Rory smiled slightly, "I am. And I love him and he loves me and I'm not gonna go feeling guilty about every ex-boyfriend, because… that's life. And I'm happy, and that's all that matters."

Logan nodded resignedly and just walked out of the room.

Rory took the whisky and sighed, exiting the room in search of Jess.

--

"Or-or, remember the time at the dance marathon, with the sandwiches, where you totally made fun of Dean?" Rory giggled, leaning on Jess' shoulder.

She had found Jess waiting for her in the kitchen and they had snuck up to Lorelai's old room. Now they were sitting outside in the cool air on her balcony.

Jess chuckled, "Remember the time he caught me at your house for dinner, with Paris there?"

Rory smiled, "Oh yeah..."

"How did you get out of that one?" Jess asked, playing with Rory's hair.

"I told him I invited you over 'cause Paris had a crush on you."

"And he believed that?"

Rory shrugged, "I think he _wanted_ to believe that. It's like he said at the marathon, everyone knew, we were just kidding ourselves."

"We were so stupid back then," Jess said absentmindedly.

Rory nodded and held up the bottle of whisky, "Still are," she said, giggling again.

Jess grinned, "In all the time I've known you I've never seen you down whisky like tonight."

"Yeah, well…" Rory motioned to downstairs. "_Him_."

"I know…"

"He screwed up everything for us."

"I remember…"

"With him it always felt like a… a…. _relationship_."

Jess cocked an eyebrow, "Whereas this feels like a harem?"

Rory rolled her eyes and hit his knee, "_No_. This feels like best friends who are in love. I mean, you know everything about me. And don't tell mom and Lane that they've been demoted, but… you're not _just_ my husband to me, Jess, and you weren't _just_ my boyfriend, you're my best friend too."

Jess smiled and kissed the top of her head long and hard, "You've always been my best friend too, Ror."

Suddenly they heard someone knock sharply on the window.

"What are you guys doing up here? Your grandparents and Lorelai and Luke are looking for you guys. And now I got roped into it too. Thanks a lot, by the way Gilmore."

"Paris!" Rory exclaimed as she saw her friend. She pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What's her damage, Kerouac?" Paris glared at Jess as she tried to pry Rory's arms off of her neck.

He held up the bottle of Jack.

Paris sighed, "Put her in bed, I'll tell Emily she wasn't feeling well and you stayed with her to make sure she was fine. I'll get you some water too and her some aspirin, trust me, she's gonna need it. Oh, and if she needs to use the bathroom, she _does_ need to use the bathroom and isn't trying to take you down because she's secretly a member of a doo-wop group, got it?" During her rant she had put Rory down on the bed and then left Jess standing there, completely dumbfounded, bottle still in his hand.

"Rory's been drunk before?"

* * *

**Please review. I love reading what you guys think and they totally help feed my creative muse, who strangely enough resembles Milo strikingly. :D**


	13. AN So Sorry

Author's Note.

Okay, I am so sorry to post an author's note but I just want you guys to know (if anyone even still reads this) that I am going to start updating again after January 27. Why that particular date you ask? Because that's the day of my last exam.

Now here are the excuses of why I haven't updated in over 6 months (yes, that _does_ give you a right to hate me):

- Last time I updated was in the summer when I was visiting my parents and sister in Vietnam. They moved over the summer for my dad's job (he's a diplomat) and I was bored and had loads of time and was able to write. Then, I came back to Belgium, I'm living all alone for the first time in my life, like literally continents away from my family, and I just started university. So it's been quite hard on me and I've had to adjust and just haven't had the time to write between all that.

- What I study in university is Biology, so it's maaajor science, I have biology, math, chemistry, physics and evolution. Anyone who does anything related to science knows that's tough and requires a lot of hard work after school hours (which sometimes are from 8 AM- 18 PM).

- And last, I started exams on 11 January, and I finish on the 27th, so basically I've been studying since the first of December, I did upload a little oneshot to let you all know I'm not dead. And once I get over my little bout of writer's block (I know, that too) chapters will be posted! =D I'm already busy brainstorming and imagining the scenes in my head (I find that helps in the writing process) and I have about 4 chapters already lined out in my little Literati Fanfiction notebook.

So there you go. Hope you guys can understand and continue reading.

Mallikahd Xx


	14. The Dance Marathon

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** Here you finally have it. It took me forever to write and I'm not really happy with it because the entire chapter feels too rushed to me, but I figured you guys have waited long enough, you deserve _something_. :)

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down, the next matter is a very important one to this town, hence the mandatory attendance," Taylor banged his gavel and took in the crowd, before sighing and looking sternly at Rory. "Young lady, where is your mother?"

Rory shrugged, chewing a red vine, "She's probably a little late, Taylor. You know how she and Luke can be."

Taylor sighed, "Unfortunately I do."

He sighed once more before continuing, "Alright, as you all know, the Stars hollow 24-Hour Dance Marathon is coming up-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door banging open and Lorelai and Luke entering. Lorelai at least had the decency to look a little ashamed, "Sorry, sorry, sorry," she said as she quickly scurried over to Rory and Jess, Luke in tow.

Taylor was about to open his mouth when Lorelai held up her hand to silence him, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I was at the inn, continue banging your gavel, Taylor."

Rory gasped, "Dirty!"

Lorelai snickered at the look of dismay on Taylor's face, "I have taught you well."

"As I was saying before this incredibly rude interruption," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "The Dance Marathon is coming up and this year there are a couple new rules and modifications…"

Rory and Lorelai's eyes lit up as Taylor droned on about the potential dangers of having the break last 10 minutes instead of 15.

Rory turned to Jess, "Jess, _please_," she begged, knowing she was going to have to bring out the big guns for this one. Jess Mariano didn't participate in town events. Never had and never would.

He shook his head, "No way, Rory. Why don't you just dance with your mother?"

She pouted, "But mom's dancing with Luke."

Jess snorted, "Yeah, right. That'll be the day."

"And anyways," Rory added, holding his arm with one hand and trailing her finger along it using the other, "I want to dance with _you_," she pouted slightly and shot him an innocent look she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Jess ran his hand through his hair, sighing, trying his best not to look at his wife, "Ah, geez, don't do that," he said. "You know that's a cruel trick."

Rory smiled at him, waiting for him to cave.

"Fine," he relented after a minute. She squealed and clapped her hands, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, placing a stray hair behind her ears, "I better get something in return."

Rory smiled coyly, "Oh, you will," she whispered in his ear.

Her mother, however, was having a harder time convincing Luke.

"_Please_, I'll go off coffee for a month, I swear," she said solemnly.

"Uh huh," he snorted, "Do I look stupid to you, Lorelai?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" She deadpanned.

Luke made an attempt to move a seat away from her, but she latched onto his arm and pulled him back down, laughing, "Sorry, that was a joke, honey."

"No."

"But-"

"_No._"

"Fine," she sat back in her chair, arms folded over her chest and started pouting, knowing it would only take a day or so before Luke caved.

* * *

"Ooh, maybe I could tie him up and then force him to dance with me, releasing him only if and when he agrees," Lorelai suggested as she and Rory sat on the couch in the younger Gilmore's house, plotting ways to get Luke to agree.

"Or you could find someone else, make him a little jealous," Rory replied.

"I could cook for him," Lorelai said, taking to the idea instantly.

"Or-or you could stick a fork in an apple!" Rory deadpanned.

Lorelai's smile fell and she glared at her daughter, "Ha ha. Okay, so I may not be the world's best cook, or just... well, cook, but whatever. There has to be a way."

"Just wear him down."

"How did you get Jess to agree, anyways?"

"Pouted a little, whispered in his ear. He can't resist me and he knows it."

Lorelai grinned at her daughter, "Using sex to get what you want, you're my hero."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Not sex, just… my womanly wiles, if you will."

Lorelai continued grinning, "Uh huh. Was it _gooood_?"

"Mom!" She laughed, swatting her mother's leg. "There are things I do not want to talk to you about. And that falls directly under that category."

Lorelai just continued staring and grinning devilishly at her daughter, causing Rory to blush.

"A ha!" Lorelai yelled triumphantly, "It was good!"

* * *

"Finally," Sookie said grumpily as she watched Michel enter the kitchen, "I've been waiting long enough. When I asked you to please join me in the kitchen I didn't mean 30 minutes later!"

Michel rolled his eyes, "Please, I do have other things to attend to than your covert operations, which by the way _aren't that subtle_."

Sookie glared at him before refocusing her attention on the task at hand.

"Okay, so we need to do something to cheer her up, 'cause she's so bummed about her mother."

"No, she was bummed about her mother, she seems perfectly fine to me now."

"You are just hell bent on being bitter your entire life, aren't you?"

"Why fix something if it isn't broken?" Michel replied smugly.

"Well, fine, be that way. But we will meet again tomorrow and this time, you better have some ideas."

"I didn't hear you spouting out any winners just now."

"Well, I'm not gonna give all my ideas away and let you steal them," Sookie replied childishly.

Michel rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen, "Kill me now."

* * *

"Kittens, mommy's home!" Lorelai yelled, barging through her daughter's front door.

"Kittens?" Rory asked as soon as her mom entered the kitchen while Jess just shook his head in amusement.

"Well, I figured _Honey, I'm home _was a little cliché."

"Very creative," Rory replied before giving her mom a hug. "Where's Luke?"

"Oh, he got held up at the Diner, he's gonna be a little late."

"And how is the whole dance marathon thing going?" Rory asked, setting the table.

Lorelai stood up and reached for the wine glasses, "He's not budging at all. I have tried every trick in the book. I even wore, you know, my sexy, lacy-"

"Aw, jeez, Lorelai! If you don't want me to accidentally drop rat poison in your food, you will stop now," Jess threatened, covering his ears.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Alright, keep your pants on," she turned to Rory, "he has gotten way sensitive."

"He's a regular Nicholas Sparks," she chimed in.

Jess glared at her comparison and tried to change the subject back.

"Luke really hasn't caved yet?" He asked his mother-in-law as he stood at the stove while Lorelai and Rory attempted to be helpful but failed miserably.

Lorelai shook her head, "Not even a smidge," she replied, taking a sip of her wine, "It's weird, I was so sure he would have caved by now."

"He usually does," Rory conceded.

"Crazy thought," Jess interjected, "but maybe he just really _doesn't_ want to dance."

Lorelai and Rory both looked at him as he'd grown an extra head.

Jess chuckled at their expressions, "Right, crazy idea."

Rory smiled, "Well, you don't wanna dance either but you're still doing it."

"Why? I have no idea," he deadpanned.

"It's because you love me," Rory replied sweetly.

Jess pretended to be lost in thought for a minute, "No, that's not it."

Rory kicked the back of his leg as good as possible from her position at the kitchen table.

Lorelai was staring into her wineglass, "Maybe he doesn't love me anymore," she pouted dramatically.

Jess scoffed, "Yeah, that's it," he replied sarcastically.

"I guess that's your way of saying I'm talking loony talk."

Jess just gave Lorelai a look.

* * *

"Rory, wake up, come on," Jess said, putting on his forties inspired clothes that she and Lorelai had picked out for him a week earlier, and gently shaking Rory's shoulder.

Head still firmly on her pillow and eyes closed, she groaned and lifted her hand, swatting aimlessly around her, her obvious intention to hit Jess.

"Still tired," Rory mumbled, opening her eyes slowly and blearily glancing up at Jess.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you conned me into doing this," he replied easily.

This caused Rory to sit up, "Hey, I did not con you," she said indignantly.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't," Rory replied, defiant, "I just have very good persuasive skills."

"Yeah, so did Hitler," Jess deadpanned. "Now get up."

"You know," Rory grumbled as she headed for the bathroom, "I bet Luke isn't being this mean to mom right now."

Jess smirked, "I'm sure he's being worse."

"I can't believe he finally caved," she yelled from the bathroom.

"Well, it was pretty inevitable," Jess replied, tying his shoelaces, "Luke could never really say no to your mom."

"It's in our genes, "Rory joked before stepping in the shower.

--

"Well, well, "Kirk said as the Gilmores entered the school gym with Jess and Luke lagging behind, big scowls on their faces.

"Still not giving up, Lorelai?" He taunted.

Lorelai merely gave him a sweet smile, "Never Kirk. This year, I'm taking you down. Right, honey?"

"What?" Luke replied tiredly, causing Kirk to grin even more.

"Good luck, Lorelai," he said pompously before striding away.

"Break a leg," she replied, causing Rory to roll her eyes. "I swear, you are five."

"That makes you like one," Lorelai stuck out her tongue.

* * *

**So there you have it, the dance marathon part 1. Next chapter will be part 2.**

**So go on, tell me how much it sucked.**

**Do it for Milo. :p**


End file.
